Confesiones de una Princesa
by Karen O'Shea
Summary: Una chica normal… que lleva corona La vida de una princesa no era un cuento de hadas. Isabella Swan, heredera al trono de Morenci, quería escapar de las obligaciones de su cargo durante unas semanas y recuperar lo que una vez había tenido: libertad y a su primer amor. Edward Cullen era ahora un hombre adulto que dirigía su propio resort en la playa…
1. Argumento

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Argumento:**

_Una chica normal… que lleva corona La vida de una princesa no era un cuento de hadas. Isabella Swan, heredera al trono de Morenci, quería escapar de las obligaciones de su cargo durante unas semanas y recuperar lo que una vez había tenido: libertad y a su primer amor. De modo que huyó de Morenci para volver a la isla Corazón, donde había pasado los veranos cuando era una niña y donde podía ser ella misma. El tiempo no había cambiado la isla pero sí al chico al que conoció allí. Edward Cullen era ahora un hombre adulto que dirigía su propio resort en la playa… y que estaba decidido a demostrarle lo extraordinaria que podía ser una vida normal._

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	2. Capítulo 1

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 1**

ISABELLA Marie Higginbotham Swan siempre hacía lo que se esperaba de ella. Siendo la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono del pequeño reino europeo de Morenci, había sabido desde niña cuáles eran sus obligaciones y las había seguido al pie de la letra. Y por eso su chófer la miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero cuando le dijo:

–Llévame al aeropuerto, por favor.

–¿Al aeropuerto, Alteza? –repitió Henry.

Isabella se arrellanó en el lujoso asiento de la limusina, alisándose la falda. Aunque su corazón latía acelerado, respondió con su característica serenidad:

–Sí, al aeropuerto.

El chófer enarcó una espesa ceja.

–¿Vamos a buscar a algún pasajero antes de ir al concurso anual de jardines? La reina no me había dicho nada.

No, por supuesto. Su madre no lo había mencionado porque Renée Swan no sabía nada sobre el cambio de planes.

–No vamos a buscar a un pasajero –Isabella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

No habría vuelta atrás cuando pronunciase las palabras. Una vez que emitiera el edicto, se cumpliría su voluntad.

–Vas a dejarme allí.

Henry se aclaró la garganta.

–Perdone, Alteza, debo haberla oído mal.

–No, me has oído perfectamente –a pesar de los nervios, Isabella sonrió–. Tienes tan buen oído ahora como cuando me pillaste intentando conducir el Bentley con mi prima Tanya, a los dieciséis años.

–Sus risas las delataron, Alteza.

Ella suspiró.

–Llámame Isabella.

Pero no había sido Isabella en muchos años. Ni para Henry, ni para la gente que trabajaba en el palacio ni para los ciudadanos del pequeño país sobre el que reinaría algún día. Para ellos, era la princesa Isabella, hija del rey Charles y la reina Renée, la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono y, según los rumores, prometida con el hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país.

El sentido del deber. Isabella lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pero eso no significaba que le gustase. O que no deseara a veces ser una persona normal, con una vida normal.

Bella.

El apelativo cariñoso con el que la llamaban cuando era niña al otro lado del Atlántico. Isabella se permitió a sí misma el lujo de recordar al chico que la llamaba así.

En su recuerdo, era un chico de ojos verdes, siempre alegres, y una sonrisa que hacía asomar dos hoyitos en sus mejillas.

A los quince años, Edward Cullen había sido un chico sorprendentemente seguro de sí mismo y decidido a marcharse de la isla Corazón, llamada así porque tenía la forma de ese órgano, en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Aunque a ella, la pequeña isla entre Canadá y Estados Unidos cruzada por el lago Huron, un lago de agua salada, le parecía un paraíso.

Isabella había pasado cinco veranos en la isla, viviendo en el anonimato y adorando cada minuto de aquella vida de libertad. Ni recepciones ni galas a las que acudir. Nada de serias cenas de Estado o aburridas fiestas donde todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella.

–El aeropuerto –repitió–. Hay un avión esperándome.

No era el avión de la familia real sino un jet privado que había alquilado para aquel viaje.

Por el retrovisor, Isabella vio que Henry fruncía el ceño y su perpleja expresión le pareció enternecedora y nostálgica. Recordaba ese mismo gesto de preocupación de los días en los que le enseñaba a conducir por la carretera que rodeaba el palacio. Después, Henry y ella reían como locos de sus aventuras; aventuras que habían incluido un encuentro con un tronco infestado de avispas, por ejemplo. Pero era más que dudoso que aquel día terminase con la misma alegría.

–Me marcho, Henry.

–Su madre no me ha dicho nada.

Isabella volvió a estirarse la falda. Estaba deseando quitársela y ponerse algo menos formal.

–Ella no lo sabe.

De nuevo, Henry frunció el ceño.

–Pero Alteza…

Isabella cerró los ojos un momento, sintiéndose tragada por una vida que muchas jóvenes consideraban un sueño. Pero para ella, al menos últimamente, era una pesadilla.

–Llámame Isabella. Por favor, Henry, llámame Isabella.

El chófer, que se había detenido en un semáforo, se volvió para mirarla.

–Isabella.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse firme, los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Necesito unas vacaciones, Henry. Solo unos días, una semana como máximo, para estar sola. Mi vida ha sido decidida por mí desde que nací y ahora, con las presiones para que acepte la proposición de Michael…por favor.

Tal vez fueron sus lágrimas lo que hizo que Henry asintiese con la cabeza. Después de todo, era famoso por su estoicismo.

–Al aeropuerto entonces.

–Gracias.

–¿Pero qué voy a decirle a Su Majestad?

Isabella respiró profundamente mientras intentaba reunir valor para desafiar a su madre. Nadie retaba a Renée Swan sin esperar una venganza.

–Le dirás que yo te he ordenado que me llevases al aeropuerto y le darás una carta en la que explico mi decisión y mi paradero. También le doy instrucciones para que no te culpe a ti por nada.

Henry asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo haría de todas formas, ya lo sabes.

Sí, era cierto, lo sabía.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor.

–Gracias, Henry. Sé que es una imposición.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, echándose la gorra hacia atrás.

–Nunca has sido una imposición para mí, Isabella.

Eso la emocionó, pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos. Habían llegado al aeropuerto y Henry condujo la limusina hacia una entrada privada, reservada para la familia real y personas de gran importancia, donde nadie podría verlos. Aunque algún fotógrafo había logrado saltar la barrera de seguridad en más de una ocasión.

Isabella contuvo el aliento, pensando: «hoy no, por favor, hoy no» mientras Henry sacaba el equipaje que había guardado en el capó sin que el chófer se diera cuenta: tres maletas de diseño cuyo contenido apenas podía recordar porque las había hecho a toda prisa.

Pero no iba a necesitar mucho donde iba. Ni vestidos de fiesta, ni ostentosas joyas o tiaras. Incluso los zapatos eran opcionales.

–Espero que encuentres lo que buscas –se despidió Henry, dándole un abrazo de padre, aunque el suyo no era dado a muestras de afecto, ni en público ni en privado.

–En este momento lo que necesito es un poco de tranquilidad.

–Entonces, eso es lo que te deseo. ¿Me escribirás?

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa.

–No estaré fuera tanto tiempo. Una semana como máximo.

Henry permaneció serio.

–Llámame si necesitas algo.

–Claro que sí.

Una hora después, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones del lujoso jet, pensó en esa conversación.

Un poco de tranquilidad.

En su caso, era como pedir la luna. Pero con la mayoría de los paparazzi ocupados cubriendo el concurso anual de jardines, tal vez podría marcharse sin ser vista. Se preocuparía de lo demás una vez que llegase a su destino.

Edward estaba sentado en el embarcadero de su casa, terminando una hamburguesa que había comprado en el pub local y disfrutando de una cerveza bien fría cuando vio una avioneta Cessna planeando sobre el lago Huron.

Menuda tarde para aterrizar allí, con ese viento.

Incluso en las relativamente protegidas aguas del lago, las olas golpeaban la playa con fuerza. Los meteorólogos habían avisado de que habría tormenta antes de medianoche y los habitantes de la isla, especialmente los que vivían cerca de la playa, estaban preparados.

Tormentas como aquella no eran inusuales en verano y la gente con sentido común estaba ya en sus casas, sus avionetas y barcos sujetos con gruesas maromas en los cobertizos o en los muelles.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Seth Whitey volar cuando había aviso de tormenta?

Seth era un aventurero. La semana anterior, por ejemplo, se había tirado un farol durante su partida de póquer semanal llevando una mano paupérrima. Pero, en general, no se arriesgaba con la avioneta porque era su medio de vida.

Edward entró en su casa, dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera de la cocina y volvió a salir. Además de sentir curiosidad, estaba seguro de que Seth iba a necesitar que alguien le echase una mano.

Cuando llegó a la playa, la avioneta había pasado sobre el resort de su propiedad para amerizar frente a su casa. En un día soleado, podría haber amerizado allí sin el menor problema, pero aquel día sería imposible.

Las olas moverían la avioneta como si no pesara más que un barco de papel.

Seth era un piloto experimentado, aunque a veces su buen juicio en otros asuntos fuera cuestionable. Pero con el viento empujando la avioneta hacia las rocas del faro, hacía falta mucha experiencia y habilidad para guiar la Cessna hacia la playa.

Edward esperó hasta que apagó el motor y las hélices dejaron de dar vueltas antes de quitarse los zapatos para lanzarse al agua. Las olas hacían que fuera difícil mantener el equilibrio y su pantalón corto se mojó en un segundo. La puerta de la avioneta se abrió y Seth lanzó un grito de júbilo, totalmente apropiado en esas circunstancias.

–¡Has tenido mucha suerte de llegar vivo! –gritó Edward.

–¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!

–Yo también me alegro, Seth. ¿Se puede saber cómo se te ha ocurrido volar hoy?

La puerta del pasajero se abrió entonces y una mujer, bellísima y asombrosamente tranquila en aquellas circunstancias, le sonrió.

–Me temo que la culpa es mía. Estaba deseando llegar y le ofrecí al señor Whitey el triple de su tarifa habitual.

Su acento hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño. Él conocía esa voz… y conocía esa cara. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, lo supo inmediatamente. El rostro ovalado, la nariz delicada, un par de labios perfectos y unos ojos tan bonitos, de un color marrón claro como la miel…

Bella.

Se le encogió el estómago mientras volvía atrás en el tiempo, cuando era un adolescente feliz, sin preocupaciones, viviendo su primer amor… antes de que le arrancaran brutalmente el corazón.

–¿Bella?

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Cuanto tuvo el descaro de sonreír, Edward apretó los dientes. Después de tantos años seguía sintiéndose traicionado.

–¿Por qué has venido? –le espetó.

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció.

–Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Edward podía leer entre líneas. Quería normalidad, anonimato.

Eso era lo que su abuela estadounidense había buscado al insistir en que Bella pasara los veranos en la isla cuando era niña. Desde los diez a los quince años, Bella y su abuela habían llegado allí la segunda semana de junio y se habían quedado hasta la segunda semana de agosto, en el bungalow más grande y más privado de la isla, propiedad de sus padres.

Se habían hecho amigos cuando ella tenía diez años y él doce. Pero cuando Bella tenía quince y él diecisiete, quién podía llegar antes nadando a la balsa de madera en el centro del lago no era lo que más los interesaba.

–¿Unas vacaciones? –repitió Edward–. ¿Y para eso has estado a punto de matar a Seth? Bueno, claro, tus deseos son órdenes.

–Yo podría haber dicho que no –le recordó Seth, sin duda perplejo por el enfado de su amigo.

Edward también estaba un poco perplejo. Esa furia, esas emociones, pertenecían al pasado y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar añadir:

–Nadie le dice que no a una princesa, Seth.

El otro hombre pareció desconcertado y Bella lo miró, desesperada.

–Soy una mujer normal, Edward.

El viento seguía soplando con fuerza y las olas empezaban a ser amenazadoramente altas. Y Edward decidió no replicar, aunque sabía que nada en ella era normal. Él sabía que no lo era incluso antes de conocer su verdadera identidad.

–Échame los brazos al cuello –le dijo.

–¿Perdona?

Perversamente, Edward disfrutó al ver que lo miraba con los ojos como platos. «¿Nerviosa, Alteza?», hubiese querido preguntar. Le gustaría saber que estaba tan alterada por su encuentro como él.

–Yo te llevaré en brazos hasta la playa. Imagino que esos bonitos zapatos tuyos no deberían mojarse.

Los zapatos eran unas bailarinas rojas con un lazo y Edward podía imaginar lo que costaban. En su mundo serían algo normal, como el traje de lino blanco. En el suyo, aquel era un atuendo de domingo. Si esa era la ropa que había llevado para mezclarse con la gente de la isla, iba a llamar tanto la atención como si llevara una bandera roja.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo –Bella levantó la barbilla.

Edward recordaba aquel gesto desafiante de su infancia; lo hacía cada vez que él la retaba a hacer algo.

–Date prisa. Tengo que ayudar a Seth a amarrar la avioneta.

–No voy a quedarme –dijo el piloto–. Tengo una partida de cartas esperándome en Michigan. El primo de Gerald ha vuelto… juega de pena, pero apuesta como un tahúr de Las Vegas.

–No puedes irte –insistió Edward–. Una misión suicida es suficiente por hoy. Puedes dormir en mi casa.

Seth inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

–¿Tienes cerveza fría?

–Sí, claro.

El piloto se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, me has convencido. El primo de Gerald va a quedarse todo el fin de semana, así que puedo desplumarlo mañana. Mientras tanto, te desplumaré a ti.

Edward alargó los brazos hacia Bella y ella, sonriendo tímidamente, le echó los suyos al cuello.

Le gustaba demasiado tenerla así, su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Edward recordaba a la niña que había sido: flaca y de piernas larguísimas. Pero esa no era la mujer que tenía en brazos. Aunque seguía siendo delgada, en esos años había engordado… en los sitios adecuados.

Se dirigió hacia la playa a toda prisa, deseando llegar a un sitio seguro para soltarla. ¿Para liberarse de ella?

Hasta aquel día se había creído libre de Bella, pero empezaba a maldecir su arrogancia. Porque Bella siempre había estado ahí, en su cabeza.

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, tal vez demasiado rápido dado el estado del mar y el peso de la mujer que llevaba en brazos. Pero sus hormonas lo empujaban tanto como las olas. Se golpeó un pie contra una piedra del fondo y consiguió mantener el equilibrio durante un segundo… para perderlo cuando se golpeó de nuevo con otra piedra.

–¡Edward!

Bella se agarró a su cuello como si quisiera estrangularlo mientras él se balanceaba de un lado a otro, intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Pero era demasiado tarde. El impulso y las olas se confabularon contra él y, por fin, cayó al agua de bruces con su carga.

Los dos hacían pie pero acabaron empapados, el pelo de Bella pegado a su cara. Una lástima por los zapatos que tan caballerosamente se había ofrecido a salvar y que seguramente estarían estropeados, como el traje de lino.

Había esperado que Bella se enfadara, incluso que le echase una regañina. Después de todo, era una princesa. Y él no era más que el propietario del resort Haven, un pequeño aunque bien atendido resort en una isla perdida.

Pero lo que Bella hizo fue echarse a reír. Una risa alegre, feliz.

–Muy bien, Edward. Sí, estupendo, lo has hecho de maravilla –sin dejar de reír, le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua. Parecía la niña que tanto disfrutaba gastándole bromas años antes…

Edward se sentía como un idiota, pero eso no evitó que tomase su mano. O que riera con ella mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. La situación era divertida, aunque fuera a expensas suyas.

Tras ellos, Seth también estaba riendo y Edward lanzó un bufido. Su reputación estaba por los suelos. A menos que tuviera suerte y la tormenta tirase algún poste de teléfonos o cerrase la taberna a la que solían ir, la noticia del «accidente» correría por la isla antes de que anocheciera.

–Lo siento mucho, he perdido pie –se disculpó–. Además, has engordado desde que éramos niños.

Bella le dio un empujón.

–Un caballero no le dice esas cosas a una señorita.

Aunque sabía que estaba bromeando, esas palabras hicieron que Edward se pusiera serio. Ella era algo más que una señorita, era una princesa. Y, de repente, recordó las diferencias entre ellos.

–Será mejor que vaya a echarle una mano a Seth.

Apenas tardaron quince minutos en llevar la avioneta hasta la playa para amarrarla al muelle. Por si acaso, usaron el tronco de un cedro como ancla. La Cessna no iría a ningún sitio a pesar de la tormenta y Edward esperaba poder decir lo mismo sobre el resto de los botes y yates amarrados en el puerto.

Mientras tanto, Bella esperaba pacientemente en la playa, calada hasta los huesos y temblando de frío, pero sin quejarse como él había esperado.

Cuando sacaron su equipaje de la avioneta, Edward hizo una mueca.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez una semana.

–Una semana, ¿eh?

Él podría guardar todo lo necesario para una semana en una bolsa de viaje, especialmente en aquella época del año.

–No sabía lo que iba a necesitar –se justificó ella.

Por un momento, Edward olvidó que estaba hablando con una princesa. Era sencillamente Bella.

–Pantalones cortos, camisetas, un par de zapatillas de deporte, tal vez un chubasquero, un jersey y un bañador. Eso es todo lo que necesitas.

–Llevo todo eso en las maletas… y algunas cosas más.

–Ya veo.

El contenido de todo su armario cabría en esas maletas de diseño, pero Edward decidió no decir nada.

Después de todo, él conocía a las mujeres y sabía que la expresión «llevar lo esencial» tenía un significado diferente para ellas.

Una de las maletas tenía ruedas, aunque no servirían de mucho en la arena, pensó mientras tiraba de ella.

–¿Dónde te alojas?

Bella sonrió.

–Había pensado ocupar el bungalow que solía alquilar mi abuela. El de tus padres.

–Mis padres ya no están.

–¿Han muerto? –exclamó ella, sorprendida.

–No, no, están retirados –le aclaró Edward–. Se fueron a Florida hace cuatro años.

Cuando él volvió a la isla, después de haber trabajado en el mejor hotel de Chicago.

–¿Y el resort?

Normalmente, a Edward le producía gran satisfacción decir que era suyo y que lo había ampliado considerablemente desde que sus padres se retiraron.

Pero estaba hablando con la princesa Isabella y dudaba que eso la impresionara.

–Ahora yo soy el propietario.

–Ah, vaya –murmuró Bella–. Yo esperaba poder alquilar el bungalow.

–Lo siento, en este momento todo está ocupado. No sé si queda alguna habitación libre en toda la isla.

Dado que la isla Corazón estaba muy al norte, los hoteles no se llenaban hasta después del cuatro de julio, el Día de la Independencia, pero aquel año el buen tiempo había llegado antes de lo previsto y la gente estaba dispuesta a tomar el ferry que salía de Michigan para pasar unos días tomando el sol.

–Debería haber llamado por teléfono –murmuró ella–. ¿Crees que podría alquilar alguna casa? Me encantaría que estuviera en la playa, por supuesto, pero aceptaré lo que haya.

–Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna. Y con esta tormenta, imagino que todo estará cerrado hasta mañana. Ya conoces la isla, las calles se quedan vacías a partir de las ocho.

Imaginaba que se habría acostumbrado a lujosas fiestas, con listas de invitados importantes y la mejor cocina del mundo. Sin embargo, no parecía molesta por la idea de que no hubiese vida nocturna en la isla.

–Sí, me acuerdo –respondió, con una nostálgica sonrisa.

Según ella, había ido allí para tomarse unas vacaciones pero en Europa había balnearios mucho más adecuados para una princesa que una isla alejada de todo, con turistas de clase media buscando buena pesca, bonitos paisajes y un ritmo de vida tranquilo.

Seth llegó a su lado entonces con la última de las maletas.

–No se preocupe, señorita. En casa de Edward hay sitio para los tres. Puede dormir aquí esta noche –le dijo, esperando que Edward corroborase su afirmación.

¿Y qué podía decir él? La noche tranquila en casa que había imaginado una hora antes no incluía dos invitados. Sabía por experiencia que Seth roncaba como un marinero borracho. Y también sabía que era Bella quien lo mantendría despierto.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	3. Capítulo 2

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 2**

BELLA no sabía qué hacer. La invitación de Edward había parecido forzada y eso le dolía. Aunque no había esperado que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. De hecho, ni siquiera había esperado volver a verlo.

Recordaba lo decidido que estaba a marcharse de la isla para vivir en una gran ciudad…

Pero su enfado era palpable aunque, por un momento, cuando acabaron en el agua, le hubiese recordado al joven guapo que aceleraba su pulso cuando era una adolescente.

Aunque rechazar su oferta era muy tentador, debía ser pragmática. En la isla no había muchos hoteles y tendría suerte de encontrar una habitación libre, de modo que lo siguió por la playa.

Al día siguiente podría volver a Michigan si hacía falta, pero esa noche necesitaba un sitio en el que dormir. Estaba cansada del viaje en avión y el vuelo en la avioneta la había dejado con el estómago encogido.

No debería haberse arriesgado, especialmente siendo tan tarde, sin tener reserva y con una tormenta a punto de estallar. Y no solo había arriesgado su vida sino la del piloto. Algo que Edward se había apresurado a comentar.

Pero, pensara lo que pensara, ella no era una persona egoísta; sencillamente, la desesperación hacía que actuase de forma irreflexiva.

Y las imperfecciones de su plan, hecho a toda prisa, estaban quedando cada vez más claras. Debería haberlo organizado mejor antes de hacer las maletas para cruzar el Atlántico, pero lo único que pensaba cuarenta y ocho horas antes era que tenía que irse de Morenci.

Se acercó a Edward y miró su serio perfil. No se alegraba de verla, evidentemente. Pero eran sus propias emociones lo que la sorprendía. No estaba segura de lo que sentía al volver a verlo.

Una vez, pensó… pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Era una tontería recordar esos sueños tan irreales porque eran sencillamente imposibles.

De nuevo, sintió que la garra del destino apretaba su corazón. No había manera de escapar. No del todo al menos, aunque esperaba encontrar allí un respiro durante unos días.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

No esperaba que nadie lo oyera con el ruido del viento pero Edward se volvió para mirarla.

–¿Te ocurre algo?

–No.

–¿No? –repitió él, enarcando una ceja.

La expresión irónica y el tono incrédulo fueron una sorpresa para Bella. En su país nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla… bueno, salvo su madre, que solía regañarla por cualquier cosa. Bella debía ser perfecta o al menos dar la ilusión de que lo era.

Curiosamente, siendo Edward, le hacía gracia. Prefería que la tratase como a una igual, aunque estuviera enfadado.

Poco después llegaron a su casa, una edificación de dos plantas que Bella recordaba bien y donde los padres de Edward siempre la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos para merendar o para ver la televisión los días de lluvia. Su madre era increíblemente tolerante cuando llegaban llenos de arena y con los bañadores mojados. Por fuera parecía la misma casa de antes, aunque el porche estaba reformado.

Seth subió los escalones y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar, dejando a Bella y Edward en la puerta.

Pero la actitud de Edward no era precisamente amistosa.

–Sé que es una imposición –empezó a decir Bella, incómoda.

–No pasa nada –murmuró Edward, quitándose las zapatillas empapadas.

–Te pagaré lo que me digas.

–Solo es una noche, Bella… Isabella… Alteza… ¿cómo debo llamarte?

–Bella, como antes.

Quería ser Bella otra vez. Esa era la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Insisto en que te quedes, como mi invitada.

Esas palabras la habrían tranquilizado si no las hubiera dicho con los dientes apretados. Pero cuando iba a replicar, Edward se quitó la camiseta empapada.

Y Bella tragó saliva. De niña siempre había admirado lo guapo que era Edward. Entonces era delgado, fibroso y no tan alto. Ahora debía medir un metro noventa. Había crecido y, evidentemente, hacía ejercicio porque un hombre no tenía un estómago tan plano por accidente.

–Tu turno.

Ella lo miró, sin entender.

–¿Perdona?

–Los zapatos. Si no te importa, prefiero que te los quites aquí.

Edward sonrió mientras dejaba la camiseta mojada sobre la barandilla del porche. Estaba disfrutando de su incomodidad, evidentemente.

Bella se miró los pies. Los zapatos que Edward había intentado salvar con su caballeroso comportamiento no solo estaban mojados sino cubiertos de arena.

–A tu madre nunca le importaba que entrásemos con los zapatos llenos de arena.

–Sí le importaba, pero era demasiado amable como para decirlo. Además, ahora es mi casa y yo pongo las reglas.

–Lo entiendo –murmuró Bella. Lo que no entendía era que fuese tan antipático con ella.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, entró con él en la casa. Seth ya se había puesto cómodo en el sofá y estaba viendo un partido de béisbol con los pies sobre la mesa de café, una botella de cerveza en una mano y el mando de la televisión en la otra.

Bella no sabía mucho sobre el pasatiempo favorito de los estadounidenses, pero siempre le había gustado la voz de los comentaristas explicando las jugadas.

Ese sonido la hacía sentir nostalgia. Como la casa, aunque los muebles eran ahora más masculinos que los de la señora Cullen.

Los objetos decorativos y las cosas de la cocina habían desaparecido. Así como las cortinas de encaje y el sofá tapizado con una tela de flores. Ahora, en el salón había una enorme pantalla de plasma, un estéreo, un sofá de piel marrón y algunos cuadros, sobre todo paisajes, que parecían de gran calidad.

Edward debió notar la dirección de su mirada.

–Rupert Lengard –le dijo–. Me gustaría que fuesen originales pero son simples reproducciones.

–Son preciosos –comentó Bella, señalando uno de ellos–. Esa parece la isla a la que solíamos ir en canoa.

Se fingían náufragos e incluso habían intentado hacer una casa sobre un árbol, como la familia Robinson de los cuentos, pero era difícil llevar suministros en la pequeña canoa, de modo que se conformaron con una casita hecha de palos y trozos de madera que encontraban en la playa.

–La isla Horn –asintió Edward–. Lengard pasó un par de veranos aquí y visitó las islas de alrededor. Todos los cuadros que compré son escenas locales.

–Me gustaría comprar alguno para llevármelo a casa.

–Sus cuadros no son precisamente obras de Picasso o Renoir.

Bella torció el gesto. Edward parecía pensar que solo le interesaban las obras de los viejos maestros y decidió sacarlo de su error.

–Mi gusto es un poco más moderno. Como tú, compro arte, sean reproducciones u originales, porque me gustan, no por su valor económico.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado, mientras se volvía hacia el sofá.

–¿Necesitas algo, Seth? –le preguntó, burlón.

Al piloto, concentrado en el partido, le pasó desapercibido el sarcasmo.

–¿Tienes algo de picar? ¿Nachos, almendras, palomitas?

Bella tuvo que esconder una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres nachos?

Seth apartó la mirada de la televisión, con gesto esperanzado.

–Sí, por favor.

–Pues los venden en la taberna del pueblo. Tráeme unos para mí también, ya que vas –replicó Edward, usando la rodilla para bajar sus pies de la mesa antes de volverse para tomar las maletas–. Ven conmigo, Bella, voy a enseñarte tu habitación.

Ella lo siguió por la escalera pero se quedó parada en la puerta.

–¿Esta no era tu habitación?

Aunque ella no había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en adolescente porque su abuela se lo tenía prohibido.

Y, aunque los dos eran adultos ahora, se sentía extrañamente incómoda. Seguramente porque Edward iba con el torso desnudo y ella estaba… cansada.

Realmente cansada.

–No, ya no. Ahora duermo en el dormitorio principal. Cuando mis padres se fueron reformé la casa y añadí un cuarto de baño, así que el del pasillo es tuyo… bueno, tuyo y de Seth. Tendréis que compartirlo.

Edward dejó las maletas en el suelo y abrió las ventanas un poco. El viento movía las cortinas, llevando con él el aroma de los cedros y el humo de las chimeneas. Bella recordaba ese aroma de los veranos que había pasado allí y la nostalgia la hizo sonreír. Esa noche se encenderían muchas chimeneas si la temperatura seguía bajando.

Pero cuando miró a Edward, su sonrisa desapareció.

Bella no tenía frío, todo lo contrario. Incluso con la ropa mojada solo tenía que mirar esos músculos bien definidos para desear abanicarse.

Edward era una de las pocas personas con las que Edward era una de las pocas personas con las que había podido ser ella misma, lo cual era irónico, pensó, ya que Edward no conocía su verdadera identidad.

–Hay mucho viento –comentó.

–La tormenta.

–Sí, la tormenta –asintió él. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos–. Puedes cerrar las ventanas cuando quieras. Solo las he abierto para airear un poco la habitación porque huele a cerrado. No se usa mucho.

Bella apenas podía respirar, pero no tenía nada que ver con que la habitación oliera a cerrado sino con la mirada de Edward. Era una mirada especulativa y discretamente interesada… y pensó entonces que debía tener un aspecto horrible. Con el traje mojado, el maquillaje inexistente y el pelo… Bella levantó una mano para tocárselo y se le engancharon los dedos en los nudos.

–Está bien así.

Él no parecía convencido. De hecho, estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

–La verdad es que deberías dormir en la habitación principal. Estarías más cómoda allí.

–No hace falta. Aquí estaré perfectamente.

–Pero no es a lo que tú estás acostumbrada.

–No importa, Edward –replicó ella, usando su nombre completo.

–Eres una princesa –dijo Edward entonces.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa.

–No, no, lo que quería decir es que estás acostumbrada a algo mejor que esto. De hecho, estás acostumbrada a algo mejor de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte.

–Edward…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él estaba en la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte.

–Te dejo para que te arregles un poco –dijo, sin mirarla–. Ya hablaremos de la habitación más tarde.

La puerta se cerró y Bella se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos.

¿Qué había ocurrido? En menos de media hora, Edward había pasado de estar enfadado y hasta un poco indignado para luego mostrarse casi avergonzado.

Aquel no era el Edward Cullen que ella recordaba.

Años antes, Edward era orgulloso y hasta arrogante a veces. Estaba decidido a conquistar el mundo y Bella admiraba su convicción de que podría ser lo que quisiera, hacer lo que quisiera e ir a cualquier parte sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

Durante un tiempo, incluso había empezado a pensar como él. Pero entonces volvió a Morenci y su madre le dejó bien claro que se habían terminado las excursiones y los días felices.

–Ya no eres una niña, Bella. Tienes casi dieciséis años y es hora de que cumplas con tus obligaciones.

Tienes que empezar a actuar como una princesa.

Sus sueños infantiles habían sido aplastados.

¿Pero por qué habría cambiado Edward de planes? ¿O era simplemente que se había hecho mayor? Después de todo, era un crío cuando se conocieron.

En fin, una cosa estaba clara: aunque hubiera muchas cosas que le resultaban familiares, el hombre que acababa de salir de la habitación era un total desconocido.

.*****

Edward se puso ropa seca y bajó a la cocina para sacar una botella de cerveza de la nevera.

¿Qué pensaría Bella de él?, se preguntó mientras tomaba un trago. Seguramente que se había vuelto antipático e irascible. Desde luego, no había sacado la alfombra roja para recibirla.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a alfombras rojas, cenas de Estado, galas y probablemente desfiles en su honor.

Y él la había tirado al agua cuando intentaba llevarla a la playa…

Aun así, Bella se había reído y en ese momento había visto a la niña que recordaba. La chica que al principio había sido su compañera de pesca y más tarde, ya de adolescente, lo había mantenido despierto y desconcertado durante esas noches de verano.

Ahora era una mujer bellísima. Y estaba durmiendo bajo su techo. Y aunque sus padres estaban a miles de kilómetros disfrutando de su dorado retiro en Florida y no podían actuar como carabinas, Bella seguía sin estar a su alcance, como no lo había estado cuando era un adolescente y tenía las hormonas enloquecidas.

Seth entró entonces en la cocina. Bueno, sí tenían una carabina después de todo, pensó. Y Edward no sabía si sentirse agradecido o no.

–¿Dónde está Bella? –le preguntó, sacando otra cerveza de la nevera.

–Arriba, seguramente cambiándose de ropa.

–No sabía que os conocierais. No me lo dijo mientras la traía hasta aquí.

–En realidad, apenas nos conocemos –Edward se encogió de hombros–. Pasamos juntos algunos veranos cuando éramos niños pero hace años que no nos veíamos, así que no sé mucho sobre ella.

Eso no era cierto del todo porque lo único que tenía que hacer para saber de ella era mirar en Internet o comprar una de esas revistas en las que solía aparecer la futura reina de Morenci. Pero Bella y Isabella Swan no le parecían la misma persona. Hasta aquel día.

–Me suena su cara –dijo Seth entonces.

Edward decidió no revelar el secreto de Bella. Primero, porque el piloto era famoso por no saber guardar un secreto. Y segundo porque ella había dado a entender que había ido allí para estar sola. Además, lo último que Edward necesitaba era que la isla se llenase de paparazzi y de curiosos. Eso sería malo para el negocio.

«Mentiroso», le dijo una vocecita. Pero decidió no hacerle caso.

–Es una chica muy guapa, parece una modelo – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Seth pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad.

–¿De dónde es? Sé que no es estadounidense porque he notado cierto acento… aunque no sé de dónde.

De nuevo, en lugar de mentir, Edward decidió ser ambiguo:

–Es europea, pero su familia solía venir aquí de vacaciones.

Frunció el ceño después de decir eso. ¿Era su abuela con la que solía ir de vacaciones a la isla o una gobernanta? Seguía habiendo tantas preguntas sin contestar sobre la chica que había sido su primer amor… y una completa extraña a la vez.

El piloto pareció aceptar la explicación. Por supuesto, era fácil contentar a Seth, que solo esperaba cerveza, un sitio donde dormir y un buen partido en televisión, si la tormenta no los dejaba sin luz.

Edward pensó que ese era el final de la conversación hasta que su amigo dijo:

–Es una chica muy guapa. Y muy generosa, no te puedes imaginar lo que me ha pagado para que la trajese aquí.

–Estabas arriesgando tu vida –le recordó Edward.

El otro hombre soltó una carcajada.

–Tal vez, pero ninguna de mis exesposas piensa que mi vida valga demasiado.

–Bueno, es fácil ser generoso cuando no has tenido que hacer nada para ganar el dinero que llevas en la cartera.

–¿Está forrada?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Su familia lo está. Son ricos de toda la vida.

Literalmente, su dinero y su pedigrí habían ido pasando de generación en generación durante siglos.

–¿Es soltera?

–Que yo sepa, sí –respondió Edward.

Aunque, según los rumores que circulaban por los medios, Bella estaba a punto de comprometerse. La primera vez que lo oyó en un programa de televisión se sintió enfermo. Era una reacción absurda, por supuesto, como lo era su reacción al verla aquel día.

–Rica, guapa y soltera –dijo Seth, lanzando un silbido–. ¿Crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

–Lo siento, amigo –respondió Edward–. Me parece que no está a tu alcance.

–¿Y tú qué?

Edward estudió la botella, pensativo. Le había ido bien en la vida. De hecho, estaba contento con lo que había conseguido.

Después de graduarse en la universidad de Michigan había ido a Chicago para trabajar como ayudante del gerente en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de él, aunque estaba clara su desilusión porque no había querido hacerse cargo del resort familiar. Pero le habían dado su espacio, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera y, después de cuatro años en Chicago, Edward se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos la isla. Echaba de menos las tranquilas mañanas con sus espectaculares amaneceres sobre el lago Huron y la calma de la vida allí. Cuando se marchó, estaba seguro de que quería vivir en una gran ciudad, con todo lo que eso significaba. Y lo había conseguido: decadente vida nocturna, un carísimo ático sobre el puerto, trajes de diseño, restaurantes de cinco tenedores.

Todo había sido estupendo durante un tiempo, aunque se sentía más como un turista que como un residente. Pero lo había pasado bien haciéndose un nombre. Le gustaba escuchar los halagos de su jefe y las predicciones de que pronto subiría en la escala profesional, incluso hasta llegar a ser gerente del hotel.

Pero entonces sus padres habían anunciado que se retiraban y pensaban vender el resort porque querían irse a vivir a un clima más cálido. Edward se había quedado perplejo. Sabía que tarde o temprano se retirarían porque los inviernos en la isla podían ser brutales, pero pensarlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas bien diferentes.

Cuando eso ocurrió tuvo que enfrentarse con la realidad: no le gustaba vivir en Chicago. Era una gran ciudad en la que había todo tipo de actividades, pero no era para él. Y no quería que nadie más que él dirigiera el resort que sus abuelos habían levantado en los años cincuenta.

De modo que volvió a casa, no con el rabo entre las piernas sino seguro de haber tomado la decisión acertada. Y nunca había lamentado haber vuelto. Al contrario, estaba encantado con los cambios que había hecho para modernizar la propiedad.

El embarcadero y la oficina estaban en buenas condiciones, de modo que se había dedicado a renovar los bungalows a medida que se lo permitían sus ingresos. Había cambiado los muebles e incluso había colgado cuadros de una pintora local especializada en paisajes. No eran tan buenos como los de Lengard pero complementaban la moderna decoración.

El año anterior había instalado Wi-Fi y televisión por cable y se había asociado con una pareja local para ofrecer excursiones guiadas por el norte de la isla, donde había todo tipo de fauna salvaje, incluyendo algunas especies de aves protegidas, de modo que el resort llamaba la atención de naturalistas y personas que querían disfrutar de una vida sana.

Los inviernos eran muy tranquilos; solo los turistas más recalcitrantes se aventuraban a ir allí, pero Edward estaba haciendo planes para atraer senderistas y, por eso, había comprado un par de hectáreas de terreno en las que pensaba construir más bungalows.

Sus padres estaban impresionados con los cambios y el negocio iba viento en popa. No solo para el resort sino para toda la isla, gracias a una campaña de marketing conjunta. El presidente de la Cámara de Comercio local, Victor Montague, no estaba contento porque él tenía otras ideas pero aparte de él, todo el mundo estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

Sí, Edward estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido.

Y por eso lo irritaba mirar alrededor y preguntarse qué pensaría Bella de su sencillo estilo de vida.

–¿Edward? –la voz de Seth lo devolvió al presente–.¿Hay algo entre Bella y tú?

–No –respondió él–. Definitivamente, no está a mi alcance.

Bella estaba bajando la escalera. No había sido su intención escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres pero hablaban en voz alta y la casa era pequeña…

¿No estaba a su alcance?

En fin, podía entender que Edward pensara eso. No era la primera persona que se portaba como si ella fuera una extraterrestre. Muchos de sus amigos de la infancia habían empezado a tratarla con deferencia cuando por fin entendieron que algún día sería la reina de Morenci. Y eso la había hecho sentir tan sola, tan increíblemente sola.

_–Así son las cosas –le había dicho su madre–. Te tratan de manera diferente porque eres diferente. Eres especial, Bella. _

Ella no quería ser especial. Quería tener amigos; amigos de verdad que no le dieran la razón a todas horas y que no la dejaran elegir siempre la película que iban a ver. Amigos a los que pudiera confiar sus secretos sin temor a verlos publicados en las revistas.

Eso había ocurrido cuando tenía catorce años. Se había quejado de una discusión con su madre, para quien Bella llevaba demasiado maquillaje, y el titular de una revista unos días después decía: la Reina y la princesa discuten por el colorete.

Su madre se había puesto lívida y Bella se había llevado uno de los mayores disgustos de su vida. Desde entonces, siempre había sido muy cauta con sus comentarios.

Después de eso, sus únicas amigas íntimas eran sus primas, Tanya y Emily. Como segunda y tercera en la línea de sucesión al trono, ellas entendían lo que era estar siempre bajo el escrutinio público, siendo constantemente juzgada por su aspecto o sus palabras.

Y, sobre todo, sabían que algunas publicaciones esperaban la menor oportunidad para hacer comentarios insidiosos sobre los miembros de la Casa Real de Morenci.

Sin embargo, incluso con Tanya y Emily se mostraba cauta y, a medida que se hacían mayores, su relación se había ido enfriando. Sí, había notado cierta envidia por parte de sus primas. Envidiaban que, mientras Bella ocuparía un sitio en los libros de Historia, ellas no serían más que meras notas a pie de página.

Su deserción le había dolido en el alma, pero no tanto como lo que Edward acababa de decir. Hablaba de ella como si fuera una niña mimada y frívola…

¿Creía que le regalaban el dinero?

En opinión de Bella, ella misma se lo había ganado porque su vida había dejado de ser suya desde que cumplió los quince años. Era propiedad pública y sus fotografías se compraban y vendían, además de aparecer en tazas decorativas, platos, cajas de galletas o camisetas que compraban los turistas.

Estaba decepcionada porque había esperado sentirse «normal» en la isla. Había esperado que la tratasen como la habían tratado de niña, cuando iba con su abuela, aceptada por lo que era y no por la corona que llevaría algún día.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba siendo una ingenua.

Al menos Edward no le había contado a Seth quién era. El anonimato era un regalo para ella y uno del que no había disfrutado en más de una década.

Los hombres salieron de la cocina y los dos se detuvieron cómicamente al verla en la escalera. Edward apartó la mirada, sin duda preguntándose qué habría oído. Pero Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Hola, señorita Bella. Veo que no la ha afectado su inesperada inmersión en el lago –bromeó, dándole a Edward un codazo en las costillas.

Él se puso colorado y Bella también. Llevaba ropa seca pero arrugada de estar en la maleta y, aunque se había pasado el cepillo, su pelo seguía mojado. Había recordado guardar un secador pero no un adaptador, de modo que no había podido usarlo. Y, por supuesto, debía oler al agua del lago.

–Quería ducharme pero el grifo es muy raro y no sabía cómo hacer que saliera agua del cabezal de la ducha.

–Debería habértelo enseñado antes de irme de la habitación –asintió Edward.

–No importa.

–Puedo enseñártelo ahora.

–Gracias.

–¿Algún problema más?

–Tampoco sabía qué hacer con la ropa mojada –respondió ella, que había colgado el traje de lino sobre la barra de la cortina.

–Puedo meterla en la secadora.

Bella se mordió los labios. El traje era de lino, la blusa de seda…

–Imagino que en la isla no habrá una tintorería.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Hay que tomar el ferry para encontrar una –intervino Seth–. Puedo llevarla yo mañana si le parece.

–Muchas gracias pero no quiero molestarlo –respondió Bella.

–No es ningún problema, ninguno en absoluto –insistió él.

Aquel era precisamente el trato deferente al que estaba acostumbrada y que no quería.

–Me lo pensaré –respondió diplomáticamente.

–Ven, voy a enseñarte cómo funciona el cabezal de la ducha –dijo Edward.

Bella lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño y, a toda prisa, tomó las braguitas y el sujetador blanco de encaje que había colgado en la barra para que se secaran.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y los dos sonrieron, incómodos.

–Tienes que girar este tirador –dijo él luego–. Cuanto más a la derecha, más caliente sale el agua, así que debes ponerlo en el centro más o menos. Y luego tienes que tirar de esta palanquita…

El agua empezó a salir del cabezal de la ducha y algunas gotas cayeron en su antebrazo. El sol había teñido de rubio su vello y su piel estaba muy bronceada, pensó Bella. En comparación, ella estaba ridículamente pálida. Cuando eran niños pasaba lo mismo, aunque hacia el final de las vacaciones Bella siempre parecía una isleña… o una plebeya, como solía decir su madre.

Sin duda, Renée estaría furiosa en aquel momento a pesar de la nota que le había entregado a Henry. Y eso hizo que se sintiera un poco culpable… pero no quería sentirse así. Y no pensaba volver a Morenci en una semana por lo menos. Tal vez más tiempo. Aunque su madre la consideraba ya prácticamente prometida con Michael, Bella no estaba convencida del todo.

Edward cerró el grifo de la ducha y dio un paso atrás.

–¿Todo bien?

Bella se aclaró la garganta, intentando olvidarse de su madre, de Michael y de sus obligaciones hasta su regreso a Morenci.

–No había visto esa palanquita.

–Es un grifo muy antiguo. En el resto de los bungalows han sido reemplazados por otros más modernos y eso me ha ahorrado a mí y a quien estuviera en recepción en la oficina muchas llamadas de teléfono –Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón–. Pero este aún no lo he cambiado.

–Imagino que no era una prioridad.

–No exactamente –asintió él–. Dedico todo mi tiempo y mis recursos en reformar los bungalows.

–Cuando veníamos hacia aquí he visto que hay más que antes.

–Mis padres siempre quisieron ampliar el resort, pero decían que estaban demasiado ocupados con lo que tenían.

–Me caían muy bien tus padres –dijo Bella, recordando esos días, tan diferentes al resto de su infancia en Morenci. Esa era la razón por la que había ido allí, buscando la simplicidad de esos veranos–. Cuando pasaba por aquí siempre me hacían sentir como en casa, incluso cuando tenían clientes a los que atender.

–Tú también les caías muy bien. Siempre me decían que debía ser tan amable y educado como tú.

Los dos rieron pero enseguida se quedaron en silencio. Edward alargó una mano entonces y, por un momento, Bella pensó que iba a acariciar su cara.

–Toallas limpias –dijo entonces.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿Qué?

–Para que te duches… están ahí, en ese armario.

–Ah, gracias.

–Una cosa más, Bella. No tires de la cadena del inodoro antes de meterte en la ducha o acabarás escaldada –Edward se aclaró la garganta, poniéndose colorado–. Otra de esas cosas que aún no he tenido tiempo de arreglar.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	4. Capítulo 3

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 3**

LA TORMENTA soplaba con fuerza cuando Bella volvió a bajar una hora más tarde. La lluvia sacudía los cristales de las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo, seguidos de truenos que hacían retumbar la casa.

Era un espectáculo a la vez aterrador y emocionante. Aun así, Seth estaba tranquilamente tumbado en el sofá, sus ronquidos compitiendo con el ruido de los truenos.

Bella enviaba su habilidad para dormir a pierna suelta. Incluso en noches perfectas, ella casi nunca dormía de un tirón. Normalmente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarse y había probado todo tipo de remedios, desde contar ovejas a escuchar música relajante. Ninguno de ellos había servido de nada. Aunque, a veces, leer largos y aburridos informes sobre el producto interior bruto de su país sí la hacía dormir.

El médico de la familia decía que su insomnio era culpa de la ansiedad y le había recetado pastillas que Bella no solía tomar porque la dejaban grogui al día siguiente, como si caminara entre la niebla. No, prefería tener la cabeza despejada, aunque a veces se quedase dormida durante una cena oficial. Una fotografía de ella con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho había aparecido en la portada de una revista hacía unos días.

–Esta es exactamente la clase de publicidad que debemos evitar –le había advertido su madre–. Princesa o no, la prensa puede poner al público contra ti en un minuto. Y eso es lo que pretenden.

Aun así, Bella se negaba a tomar las pastillas, pero empezaba a lamentar no haberlas llevado consigo.

Edward estaba frente a la puerta de cristal que daba al porche, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón corto, la otra sujetando una cerveza. Acababa de ducharse y aún tenía el pelo mojado. Lo llevaba un poco largo, aunque no tanto como cuando era niño. Entonces le llegaba por los hombros, ahora solo rozaba el cuello de su camisa. El color se había oscurecido con el paso de los años y era castaño oscuro, aunque con reflejos dorados, obteniendo unos tonos broncineos de esos que muchas mujeres, y algunos hombres, pagaban un dineral por conseguir en las mejores peluquerías. Pero los reflejos de Edward eran debidos al sol, estaba segura.

–No es de buena educación mirar a alguien fijamente.

Bella se percató, demasiado tarde, de que había estado mirando su reflejo en el cristal.

–Sí, es verdad. Perdona.

Un colosal trueno retumbó en el cielo y Bella dio un salto, asustada. Edward alargó un brazo para tomarla por la cintura, pero cuando Seth lanzó un ronquido se apartaron de inmediato. Aunque el piloto seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

–Duerme como un tronco –comentó Edward–.¿Quieres beber algo, por cierto?

Le encantaría tomar una taza de té pero eso sería pedir demasiado, pensó.

–Una cerveza, por favor.

Edward levantó las cejas.

–¿Una cerveza?

–Eso es lo que tú estás bebiendo.

–Muy bien, como quieras –Edward fue a la cocina para sacar una cerveza de la nevera–. Espera, voy a buscar un vaso.

–No hace falta. Puedo beber de la botella.

Bella tomó un trago. Aquella cerveza era más suave que la de su país, pero le gustaba el sabor. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba estar bebiendo directamente de una botella mientras miraba el lago Huron.

–Se me había olvidado lo fuertes que eran las tormentas aquí.

–Sí, son tremendas –asintió él–. Adquieren fuerza cuando se mueven sobre el lago. Lo bueno es que normalmente pasan tan rápidamente como llegan.

–Me acuerdo muy bien. Mañana, cuando me despierte, será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–Habrán caído muchas ramas en la playa y habrá que limpiarlas. Todo tiene consecuencias, Bella.

–¿Estamos hablando de la tormenta?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Estás enfadado conmigo –dijo ella entonces.

–¿Enfadado? –Edward esbozó una sonrisa–. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Y, sobre todo, ¿con quién iba a estar enfadado?

–Yo quería decirte quién era.

–Pero no lo hiciste –dijo él. A pesar de haber negado que estuviese enfadado, por su tono era evidente que lo estaba.

–No, no lo hice.

–¿Por qué?

Bella respiró profundamente, los recuerdos de aquellos veranos maravillosos haciéndola suspirar.

–No quería que cambiase nada. Quería ser solo Bella.

–Nunca fuiste solo Bella –dijo él, su tono tan sombrío como la tormenta.

–Sí lo era. Aquí, en la isla, era Bella durante esos veranos. Y no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que eso me hacía. Empezaba a contar los días que faltaban el uno de enero… cuando estaba aquí no tenía obligaciones, para mí era un refugio.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–Era una fantasía.

–Sí, era una fantasía pero yo la necesitaba.

Desesperadamente.

Seguía necesitándola, por eso estaba allí. Edward no entendía que en su país se sentía como si estuviera perpetuamente en un escaparate, obligada a portarse de cierta manera, a vestir de cierta manera, obligada a callar continuamente. Había tan pocas cosas privadas para una princesa, especialmente porque su madre había insistido en darle a la prensa un acceso sin precedentes.

¿El primer cumpleaños de Bella? Las cámaras estuvieron presentes, la fiesta televisada para que todo el mundo en Morenci pudiese ver a la princesita comiendo el pastel, abriendo sus regalos y correteando por los jardines del palacio.

Sí, en esa fiesta se habían recaudado fondos para una asociación que trataba a niños con espina bífida, pero también había marcado el tono de todas sus apariciones públicas. Cada cumpleaños después de eso, cada cena, cada recepción habían estado abiertas al público gracias a los medios de comunicación.

Era agotador tener que sonreír para las cámaras incluso cuando no quería hacerlo y, a veces, Bella se sentía como un fraude. Ella no era siempre feliz, no siempre estaba serena y no siempre quería prestarle atención a cualquiera que la demandase.

A veces le gustaría ser egoísta o irritable, tal vez incluso dar una patada en el suelo para protestar por algo. Le gustaría poder levantar la voz, dar un portazo o romper un plato. Pero nada de eso le estaba permitido a una princesa.

Estuvo a punto de reír, pensando en lo escandaloso que sería ese comportamiento. No, ella nunca se había podido permitir el lujo de tener una pataleta, ni siquiera cuando era niña.

Pero dos semanas antes, la idea de hacer la maleta y marcharse de Morenci le había parecido imposible. De modo que tal vez había esperanza para ella después de todo.

–Sí, lo entiendo –dijo Edward entonces.

–¿Lo entiendes?

–Cuando terminé la carrera trabajé en un hotel importante de Chicago y teníamos muchos clientes famosos. Sé que los actores y las estrellas del rock no son lo mismo que los príncipes y los reyes…

–Nos parecemos un poco –bromeó Bella.

–Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que sus vidas no eran tan fabulosas como las revistas nos hacen creer.

–Todo el mundo cree que te conoce –dijo ella.

–Yo no te conocía en absoluto.

–Edward…

–En fin –siguió él–, con los fans obsesionados y los paparazzi intentando llegar a ellos a todas horas, me di cuenta de que no era una vida fácil.

–No hay privacidad, ni un momento para ser uno mismo.

–Pero tú conseguiste pasar aquí cinco veranos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

–Corriendo por la playa en pantalón corto y con dos coletas no parecía una princesa. Pero si hubiera llevada mi tiara…

Lo había dicho de broma, pero Edward no parecía divertido. Al contrario.

–Me sentí como un idiota por no haberlo adivinado, Bella… Isabella. Supongo que tú pensaste que era un tonto, sobre todo durante los dos últimos veranos.

–No, nunca pensé eso. Pensé que eras…

«Guapísimo, perfecto, mi primer amor».

–¿Qué era?

–Mi mejor amigo.

Incluso antes de terminar la frase, Bella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Edward había sido mucho más que eso.

Por supuesto, entonces tenía quince años y estaba llena de hormonas y de fantasías juveniles sobre un futuro con aquel chico encantador. Un futuro imposible.

–Te he echado de menos, Edward.

Sus palabras los sorprendieron a los dos.

–El primer verano que no apareciste no me apartaba del bungalow en el que solías alojarte con tu abuela. Estaba seguro de que vendrías tarde o temprano, pero los clientes llegaban y tú no aparecías… hasta le preguntaba a mis padres por el nombre de los clientes que alquilaban el bungalow para saber si erais vosotras.

¿Era dolor lo que había en su voz? Tal vez el mismo dolor que había sentido ella. Bella recordaba cómo le había suplicado a su madre que la dejase ir y a su abuela que intercediera.

_–No puedo, cariño –le había dicho–. Es hora de que aceptes tu destino, pero nunca olvides quién eres. _

Qué ironía que tantos años después, Bella siguiera sin estar segura de quién era.

–¿Entonces era tu abuela? Cuando descubrí la verdad pensé que tampoco eso era cierto.

–Era mi abuela, sí.

–La madre de tu madre –dijo Edward–. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía acento texano.

–Mi madre también lo tiene… cuando no hay nadie delante –Bella frunció el ceño–. Pero ella ha dejado atrás el pasado. Al principio no fue aceptada en Morenci, a pesar de su posición.

Cada paso en falso, cada error, había sido recogido extensamente por la prensa y la vieja guardia estaba indignada porque una reina de la belleza texana hubiese conquistado a un rey.

–Imagino que debió ser difícil para ella.

–Sí, lo fue –asintió Bella.

Y también era la razón por la que había dejado que su madre controlase su vida. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella hacerse un sitio en Morenci, cuánto había sacrificado. Por fin estaba consiguiendo el respeto que merecía, pero había llegado después de años de escrutinio y críticas, muchas de ellas malintencionadas.

–Entonces, tu madre quería que vinieras aquí.

Bella sonrió.

–No, no –respondió, tomando un trago de cerveza–. Era idea de mi abuela. Ella quería que conociera mis raíces estadounidenses.

–¿Y quién le habló de esta isla?

–Una amiga suya vino un verano y le contó lo maravillosa que era, de modo que alquiló el bungalow usando un seudónimo. Su objetivo era que yo tuviese una infancia normal, al menos durante el verano.

–Y es comprensible.

–Mi madre no estaba de acuerdo –dijo Bella–. Era una discusión constante entre ellas.

–¿Una batalla real?

–Mi abuela no tiene ningún título.

–Perdona, era una broma –Edward tomó un trago de cerveza–. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué le parecían a él los veranos en la isla?

¿Su padre? El rey Charles era un hombre tan frío. Bella decidió esperar hasta que la tormenta tenía una hija. Además, siempre se había sentido como si fuera una decepción para él.

–Mi padre no creía que fuera necesario venir aquí. Después de todo, ser rey es lo único que conoce. Pero en realidad le daba igual –Bella tragó saliva–. Que yo fuese niña fue una desilusión para él, especialmente porque mi madre y él no han podido tener más hijos.

–Pero tú eres la heredera al trono, ¿no?

–Sí.

–¿Entonces?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Mi padre quería tener un hijo.

Un hecho que había provocado en Renée una gran ansiedad. Su madre temía que los ciudadanos de Morenci no la aceptasen y cuando no pudo darles un heredero…

–Me alegro de que tu padre no se saliera con la suya –dijo Edward.

Bella notó que se ponía colorada. Incluso se olvidó de la tormenta que soplaba al otro lado de las ventanas mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Edward levantó una mano para rozar su cara con los nudillos; el roce fue ligero y breve, la reacción de su cuerpo todo lo contrario. Y eso fue antes de que inclinase la cabeza para besarla.

Se habían besado antes, el último verano en la isla.

Una eternidad atrás. Pero el momento permanecía grabado en su memoria para siempre. Había sido su primer beso y su corazón adolescente había estado a punto de explotar de felicidad…

«Te quiero».

Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios, casi inaudibles, sin que Bella pudiese controlarlas. Pero Edward la había apretado contra su pecho para volver a besarla con más pasión…

Aun así, el beso de antaño no era como aquel, aunque contuviera el mismo anhelo desesperado.

Nunca había sentido un deseo así, tan exigente, tan fuerte como la tormenta que soplaba fuera. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello, dejándose llevar por la pasión que solo había vivido en el pasado y con nadie más que con aquel hombre.

–Bella… –murmuró él.

Que usara ese apelativo cariñoso la devolvió al presente. Por mucho que quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas, ella ya no era una niña idealista y entendía la futilidad del «si pudiera ser», de modo que decidió apartarse, antes de que aquello se les escapara de las manos.

Edward se llevó la base de la botella de cerveza a la frente y cerró los ojos.

–Algunas cosas mejoran con los años –murmuró.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios. Desde luego que sí, pensó.

–Te escribí una carta ese último verano para explicarte por qué no podía venir.

–Nunca recibí una carta.

–Porque no la envié –dijo Bella. Estaba doblada y guardada en un cajón de su cómoda, junto con otros recuerdos de sus veranos con Edward: caracoles, una fotografía del primer pez que había pescado, una antigua botella de Coca-Cola que habían encontrado en la playa.

–¿Por qué?

«Porque fui una cobarde. Porque tenía el corazón roto».

Bella tomó un trago de cerveza.

–Porque pensé que no lo entenderías.

–Lo que no entendí fue que no volvieses nunca. O que no me devolvieras las cartas. Te escribí muchas veces.

Ella apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable al recordar las cartas que Edward le había enviado al apartado de correos de su abuela. Las había leído todas, con el corazón encogido hasta que, por fin, dejaron de llegar.

Aunque eso era lo que había esperado que ocurriese, lo que se decía a sí misma que debía desear.

Edward tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, como ella tenía que seguir con la suya.

Seth lanzó entonces un ronquido huracanado y eso lo despertó. Abrió los ojos, desconcertado, y se sentó en el sofá, pasándose una mano por la cara.

–Vaya, parece que me he quedado dormido – murmuró, mirando de uno a otro–. ¿Me he perdido algo?

–Una tormenta fabulosa –respondió Edward, antes de entrar en la cocina.

Bella decidió esperar hasta que la tormenta amainase un poco para llamar a sus padres. Llevaba fuera del país dieciocho horas y su padre estaría furioso por su desaparición, su madre lívida. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que también estuviesen preocupados…

De inmediato, se sintió culpable. Ella no quería que se preocupasen. Además, era una adulta y querer que se preocupasen era algo infantil, mezquino incluso.

Bella se sentó al borde de la cama y sacó el móvil del bolso. Mientras estaba en la ducha, Edward había debido pasar por su habitación porque las ventanas estaban cerradas y la cama recién hecha.

Bajo el edredón de color lavanda podía ver unas sábanas de flores que debían haber dejado allí sus padres.

Recordando su conversación con Seth, se preguntó si lo habría hecho por hospitalidad o porque se sentía un poco avergonzado.

«No está a mi alcance».

Mucho tiempo atrás, Bella había aceptado que para la mayoría de la gente siempre sería un título antes que una persona. Era por eso por lo que no había sido sincera con Edward cuando eran niños.

Cuando empezó a ir a la isla, a los diez años, ser una princesa no era algo que la afectase como la afectaba en aquel momento. Él era el hijo del propietario de un resort en una isla al norte de Michigan, ella la hija de un rey. Pero eso no tenía importancia. Además, le gustaba que Edward la tratase como a una chica normal más que como… en fin, un objetivo. Porque ya entonces las familias de la aristocracia europea estaban ocupadas intentando organizar «encuentros».

_–Conseguir tu atención podría cambiar la vida de esas personas –le había advertido su madre cuando le preguntó por qué todo el mundo la trataba con tal deferencia_.

Bella frunció el ceño, no por los recuerdos de los bailes o las cenas con posibles candidatos, sino porque no había cobertura para el móvil.

Estaba bajando por la escalera cuando se encontró con Edward. Habían dejado la conversación a medias y se miraban el uno al otro con cierta desconfianza.

–¿Necesitas algo?

–Quería llamar a mis padres, pero no tengo señal en el móvil.

–En la isla hay muy poca cobertura –dijo él–. Pero puedes usar el teléfono, está en la cocina.

Bella iba a decir que era una llamada a Europa pero como se había ofrecido a pagar por la habitación y Edward había rechazado su dinero, decidió permanecer muda.

Encontraría alguna forma de compensarlo.

–Gracias.

Edward siguió subiendo por la escalera, pero se detuvo de repente.

–¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí?

–No exactamente –respondió ella. La nota que les había dejado solo decía que estaba bien y que se pondría en contacto con ellos en cuanto le fuera posible.

–¿Lo sabe alguien?

Bella sonrió.

–Tú.

Edward frunció el ceño.

–Esta isla es un buen sitio para descansar, pero la gente de por aquí también lee el periódico y ve la televisión. No somos unos paletos.

–Yo no he dicho que lo fuerais –se defendió ella.

–Pero lo has pensado.

Bella se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

–No, no lo he pensado en absoluto. Tú no sabes lo que pienso.

–Tienes razón, perdona –se disculpó él–. No te conozco lo suficiente –añadió, aguando así la disculpa.

Bella carraspeó. Le dolía tanto escuchar eso…

Una vez había pensado que Edward era la única persona en el mundo que la conocía de verdad.

–Seth ha comentado que le sonaba tu cara y él no es de los que prestan atención a las revistas –siguió Edward.

–Como tú mismo has dicho antes, cuando era niña lograba pasar desapercibida.

–Sí, pero como tú has dicho antes, entonces llevabas coletas y pantalón corto –le recordó él.

–Pero he dejado la tiara en casa –replicó Bella, irónica–. Y no he traído un solo vestido de gala, así que creo que podré pasar desapercibida. Antes de subir a la avioneta, una mujer me dijo que me parecía a la princesa Isabella y las dos nos reímos. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer aquí la princesa Isabella de Morenci?

–Esto no es la Riviera francesa –asintió Edward.

–No, es mucho más bonito.

–Nunca he estado allí, así que no lo sé –replicó él, antes de seguir adelante.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	5. Capítulo 4

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 4**

–¿SE PUEDE saber dónde estás? –exclamó Renée, su tono más amenazador que los truenos que retumbaban en el cielo.

Como Bella había sospechado, no había preocupación en el tono de su madre sino cólera.

–Estoy bien, madre.

–Esa no es una respuesta, Isabella.

–No soy una niña.

–Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras y vuelve a casa inmediatamente. Tienes obligaciones, recepciones oficiales a las que asistir, algunas de las cuales hemos tenido que posponer debido a tu abrupta desaparición.

–Lo siento mucho.

Su madre moderó el tono y perdió el acento de Texas que adquiría cuando estaba enfadada.

–¿Cuándo volverás?

–Como te decía en mi nota, estaré fuera unos días, pero volveré a casa en una semana. Como máximo diez días.

–¡Isabella!

Bella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja.

–Hay gente que depende de ti –siguió su madre.

Ella bajó los hombros, angustiada.

–Lo sé, madre.

–Podría haber esperado algo así cuando eras una adolescente, pero ya eres una adulta. Sé que es diferente, pero cuando yo tenía tu edad ya llevaba la corona de Miss Texas y cumplía con todas mis obligaciones.

«Muy diferente, eso es algo que elegiste tú».

Pero Bella no lo dijo en voz alta. No sentía el menor deseo de entablar una discusión mil veces repetida y en la que, aparentemente, no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar. Además de ser mayor y más sabia, su madre siempre tenía razón.

–¿Dónde estás? –le preguntó Renée por segunda vez–. Imagino que no estás en Morenci porque hemos buscado en tus escondites favoritos. Discretamente, por supuesto, no queremos que los paparazzi se enteren de que te has ido… aunque ya empiezan a preguntarse dónde estás.

–No estoy en Europa sino en Estados Unidos.

–En la isla Corazón.

Bella estaba segura de que su madre había pronunciado esa frase con los dientes apretados.

–Sí.

–¿Y se puede saber qué has ido a buscar allí?

Renée nunca había entendido el cariño que su abuela y ella sentían por esa isla. Allí no había nada que hacer, decía. Ni tiendas exclusivas, ni lujosos restaurante, ni museos o teatros. Solo los restos de un antiguo fuerte británico, uno de los pocos recordatorios de la guerra de 1812. El fuerte había sufrido un incendio que lo había destruido casi por completo pero aún quedaba algo de los cimientos y, en el centro, había una placa en la que se explicaba su historia.

Qué aburrimiento, habría opinado su madre.

–Es un sitio muy tranquilo –dijo Bella. Y, aunque la tormenta seguía soplando, sabía que era verdad.

–También se está muy tranquilo en ese spa a las afueras de Cannes.

Otra discusión que Bella no podía ganar. Su opinión y la de Renée sobre qué constituía una jornada de relajación eran muy diferentes y eso explicaba que su madre se hubiera aburrido hasta el bostezo en las pocas ocasiones en las que su abuela la había llevado de acampada cuando era niña. Pescar, pasear por la playa, ir de excursión, todo eso era una tortura para Renée.

Como la abuela solía decir: «parece que mi amor por la Naturaleza se ha saltado una generación».

Y el amor de Renée por los vestidos elegantes y las coronas también se había saltado una generación, aparentemente.

–Michael ha llamado varias veces –siguió su madre.

A Bella le gustaría animarse al conocer la noticia, o al menos sentirse ligeramente culpable de que el hombre con el que la prensa insistía en casarla estuviera preocupado por ella, pero no sentía nada.

Había un gran agujero negro en sus emociones en lo que se refería a Michael.

Se habían conocido un año antes, cuando la empresa de Michael recibió uno de los más altos honores de Morenci por su atención medioambiental. Su madre había insistido en que lo llamara personalmente después de la ceremonia para invitarlo a cenar en palacio.

Bella lo había hecho y se había sentado a su lado en el opulento comedor formal del palacio de Morenci.

Habían charlado, habían reído y eso había sido suficiente para convencer a Renée de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Michael era un hombre educado, responsable y muy rico.

Después de eso, Michael había acudido a todo tipo de veladas a petición de la reina. Bella estaba acostumbrada a las maquinaciones de su madre y al principio no había visto ninguna complicación, a pesar de la insistencia de Renée en que era hora de que se casara.

–Cumplirás treinta años antes de que te des cuenta –esa advertencia había llegado por primera vez el día que cumplió veinte años y últimamente era una frase muy repetida.

Michael era un chico guapo, amable y educado. La trataba como a una reina… la reina que sería algún día.

En público y en privado, siempre decía las cosas que debía decir. Hacía lo que debía hacer y la trataba con deferencia, pero dejando claro que él no carecía de autoridad.

Sin embargo, si no volvía a llamarla nunca, Bella se olvidaría por completo de su existencia. No estaba bien, pero era la verdad. Una verdad que solo parecía importarle a ella. Incluso Michael había cambiado de tema en las pocas ocasiones en las que Bella había intentado hablar del asunto.

–Teníais planes de ir al estreno de Madame Butterfly anoche –le recordó su madre–. Pero el palco estuvo vacío y todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Hemos enviado un comunicado de prensa diciendo que no te encontrabas bien y eso, además, ayudó a explicar tu ausencia en el concurso anual de jardines, pero ya sabes lo fácil que es hacer correr un rumor, Isabella. Y seguro que los periodistas ya están inventando todo tipo de cosas.

–Sí, lo sé.

Su madre ayudaba a crear esos rumores cuando le convenía. De ahí que todo el mundo pensara que su compromiso con Michael era un hecho, aunque Bella no había aceptado aún su proposición de matrimonio.

–Lo llamaré más tarde para pedirle disculpas.

Y lo haría porque Michael era un hombre decente y se lo merecía.

–Está preocupado por ti –dijo Renée–. Y un poco dolido.

Bella volvió a sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

Sintiera ella lo que sintiera, no había querido preocuparle o herir sus sentimientos.

–¿Te lo ha dicho él?

–Bueno, no me lo ha dicho con esas palabras –respondió su madre–. Pero lo he notado en su voz. Te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie, incluyéndolo a él.

–¿Le has contado la verdad o también Michael cree que estoy indispuesta?

–He pensado que lo mejor sería contarle la verdad, por si acaso tu fotografía aparecía de repente en alguna revista. Después de todo, estáis prometidos.

El sentimiento de culpa de Bella se evaporó.

–Michael y yo no estamos prometidos, madre. Sí, me ha pedido que me case con él pero aún no le he respondido.

Aparentemente, eso carecía de importancia para su madre. Aquella era otra decisión sobre la que Bella no podía influir. Y las siguientes palabras de Renée lo dejaron bien claro:

–Pero lo harás. Es perfecto para ti, Isabella. Michael es mucho más pragmático que tú, cariño. Y eso es exactamente lo que necesitas, alguien que te ayude a poner los pies en la tierra. Juntos formaríais un equipo excelente.

¿Un equipo?

Qué bonito. Y qué romántico. Pero, para su madre, el amor no era tan importante como la tradición o como casarse con la persona adecuada.

Renée tenía sus razones, por supuesto, y Bella las entendía hasta cierto punto. Pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir obedeciéndola ciegamente.

El romance de sus padres había sido escandaloso e inaceptable para la vieja guardia, incluyendo los padres de su padre. Aunque los dos habían muerto, Renée seguía intentando desesperadamente cumplir a rajatabla con las normas y pretendía que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

Había tardado años en ser aceptada en Morenci y, por esa razón, estaba decidida a que su hija estuviera siempre por encima de cualquier reproche.

–Además, Michael sería un marido ideal para la futura reina de Morenci –Renée empezó a hacer una lista de atributos que Bella había oído muchas veces–.

Viene de una familia importante y respetada en el país.

Tiene un gran futuro por delante gracias a su astucia para los negocios y si hay algún secreto oscuro en su familia, nadie lo ha descubierto. Y te aseguro que tu padre y yo hemos contratado a los detectives más tenaces para averiguarlo.

–Madre…

–Quiero evitarte los problemas y las críticas que tu padre tuvo que soportar por casarse conmigo, hija.

–Sí, lo sé. Eres una reina maravillosa y una buena madre.

Era cierto. Aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en muchas cosas, entendía que lo hacía creyendo que era muchas cosas, entendía que lo hacía creyendo que era lo mejor para ella.

–Una boda en primavera sería maravillosa –siguió Renée–. Con esta horrible situación económica y las inundaciones que dañaron el distrito financiero el último otoño, los ciudadanos necesitan algo que los anime un poco. Tu boda, cariño, es justo lo que el país necesita.

Bella sintió que le temblaban las piernas, pero antes de que se le doblaran consiguió dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Fuera, la lluvia que una hora antes había sido torrencial, ahora solo golpeaba insistentemente los cristales de las ventanas.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por la frente. Tanta responsabilidad, pensó.

–Madre, por favor…

–Muy bien. Dejaremos el asunto de la boda por el momento. ¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

–Ya te he dicho…

–¿Cuándo? –la interrumpió Renée.

Un imán pegado en la nevera de Edward llamó la atención de Bella. Era un hombre sobre un muelle, con una caña de pescar en una mano y una cerveza en la otra. "_Me he ido de pesca"_, decía. Tan sencillo, tan ideal.

–Una semana como máximo. Te llamaré si decido quedarme más tiempo.

–¡Isabella!

–Lo siento, madre, tengo que colgar. Aquí hay una tormenta y la recepción es muy mala. Te llamaré pronto, lo prometo. Dale un beso a papá de mi parte.

Y después de decir eso, Bella cortó la comunicación.

Edward bajó al salón y vio a Bella sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre el pecho. Estaba mirando la ventana pero dudaba que viese nada.

Primero, porque fuera estaba muy oscuro y segundo porque su expresión era… ausente. Y no parpadeó siquiera cuando la iluminó con la linterna.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta porque no quería molestarla pero parecía tan perdida… además, en esa pose y con el pelo sujeto en una coleta, le recordaba a la chica que había conocido años atrás.

–Veo que esa llamada de teléfono no ha ido bien.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y, de inmediato, bajó las piernas del sofá.

–No muy bien, no.

–Ah, los padres –intentó bromear él–. Yo hablo con los míos a menudo y mi madre me sigue preguntando si tomo las vitaminas.

Había esperado hacerla reír o al menos sonreír pero Bella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–La relación con mis padres, mi madre en particular, es un poco complicada.

–Lo sé –Edward se sentó en el sofá, a su lado pero no demasiado cerca.

–A veces creo que le preocupa más lo que los libros de Historia dirán sobre mí dentro de unas cuantas generaciones que mi felicidad. Sé que tiene sus razones pero… bueno, déjalo, vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

–¿De qué quieres hablar?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

–De ti. Por lo que has dicho antes, sé que fuiste a la universidad y luego trabajaste en Chicago. ¿Qué más cosas has hecho?

Podría estar hablando de sus experiencias durante horas pero Edward preferiría hablar sobre la vida de Bella. Le gustaría obtener algunas respuestas, cosas que las revistas no podían saber. Por ejemplo: ¿de verdad había estado enamorada de él tantos años atrás? ¿Había esperado, como él, que terminasen juntos? ¿Estaba enamorada de ese hombre con el que supuestamente iba a casarse?

Pero en lugar de hacer todas esas preguntas, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

No se sentía cómodo del todo hablando de sí mismo porque desde el punto de vista de Bella su vida no sería tan emocionante como la de una princesa. Pero ella sonreía, animándolo, mientras le contaba que había trabajado en un hotel de Nueva York el verano antes de terminar la carrera.

–Nueva York es increíble –dijo ella–. Tanta energía, tantas cosas que hacer. Es la ciudad favorita de mi madre, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público por razones obvias.

–Desde luego, es increíble –asintió Edward.

Pero sospechaba que Bella habría disfrutado de una fabulosa vista desde algún ático en Manhattan cuando él había compartido un piso diminuto con cuatro compañeros en una zona de la ciudad que no salía en los mapas.

–Cuando terminé la carrera empecé a trabajar en un hotel de Chicago, pero iba a la Universidad Northwestern por las tardes para hacer un master.

–Ah, estoy impresionada.

Edward se encogió de hombros, aunque le había gustado mucho el cumplido.

–Y ahora estoy aquí.

–Haciendo lo que más te gusta.

Bella lo había resumido tan perfectamente que lo único que Edward pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

–Te envidio –dijo luego.

–¿Tú me envidias a mí? –repitió él, burlón.

–Ah, perdona, se me había olvidado. El mundo entero está a mis pies y no tengo la menor preocupación en la vida, aparte de qué cubiertos debo usar en cada momento. No se me permite envidiar a nadie.

Bella iba a levantarse pero Edward puso una mano en su brazo.

–Perdona, no quería decir eso.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, respirando profundamente. Cuando los abrió, irguió los hombros y levantó la barbilla. Era el polo opuesto a la mujer que había visto unos minutos antes en el sofá, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra que la describiese sería: «aristocrática». Y lo decía como un cumplido.

–Ya lo sé. Pero no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Estoy siendo muy grosera con mi anfitrión.

Edward le había ofrecido una habitación para que pasara la noche, aunque a regañadientes al principio, le había mostrado cómo funcionaba el grifo de la ducha, le había ofrecido una cerveza y le había permitido usar el teléfono. El pobre no merecía que se pusiera antipática.

–Tú no podrías ser grosera aunque quisieras –dijo Edward entonces.

–Te agradezco mucho que me dejes dormir aquí. Sé que mi visita ha sido inesperada –Bella se levantó, intentando sonreír.

Edward se levantó también. Se sentía como un canalla.

Bella estaba disculpándose cuando era él quien debería hacerlo. No solo por burlarse de ella sino por el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su estado de ánimo.

Era como si hubiera apagado una luz… y no le gustaba nada saber que él era el responsable.

–No es ningún problema que estés aquí. Si te he parecido un poco brusco al principio, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir sorpresas. Me gusta saber qué debo esperar.

–A mí me gusta recibir sorpresas de cuando en cuando. Parte del problema para mí es que sé exactamente lo que debo esperar porque el guion ya ha sido escrito. Yo solo interpreto las escenas.

Edward nunca lo había visto de ese modo.

–Creo que te entiendo.

–Y yo creo que me voy a la cama.

–Ha sido un día muy largo –asintió él.

–Sí, mucho.

Edward apagó la lámpara del salón. Pero salía luz de su dormitorio en el primer piso, de modo que no estaban a oscuras.

Era raro subir a su habitación con una mujer tan guapa a su lado y sabiendo que se separarían al final de la escalera. Cada uno se iría a dormir a su habitación… o a no dormir, como casi con toda seguridad le ocurriría a él.

Edward había tenido invitadas en su casa muchas veces. Después de todo, era un hombre adulto y no vivía como un monje.

Pero aquello era diferente. Era algo… más. Tal vez no le gustaba, pero esa era la realidad. La había aceptado antes, cuando se besaron. Y el recuerdo de ese beso lo perseguiría, como los recuerdos de una adolescente bronceada y alegre lo habían perseguido durante la última década, quisiera admitirlo o no.

Al final de la escalera, Bella se dio la vuelta para darle las buenas noches con una amable sonrisa, pero a Edward se le atragantaron las palabras.

«Me alegro de que hayas venido», estuvo a punto de decir. Y se alegraba. A pesar de las conflictivas emociones que había despertado en él verla otra vez, se alegraba.

Pero en lugar de decírselo entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Después de quitarse la camisa y los pantalones se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando las sombras que la lámpara creaba en el techo e intentando entender sus enmarañados pensamientos.

Había olvidado a Bella tiempo atrás. Al principio no fue fácil, pero luego se marchó a la universidad y empezó a salir con chicas. Aunque ninguna de esas relaciones hubiera durado mucho o hubiera sido importante para él, no había estado pensando en ella todos esos años. Lo que sintió por Bella había sido tan intenso porque era muy joven y porque se había enamorado por primera vez.

Y allí estaba otra vez. De vuelta en la isla después de tantos años. Llevaba apenas unas horas en su vida y ya había conseguido alterarlo de una forma que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Y aunque quisiera decirse a sí mismo que la inmadurez y la imaginación eran responsables por los sentimientos del pasado, sabía que estaría mintiendo.

Bella era especial.

Edward el adolescente había amado a la Bella adolescente. Pero después del beso de unas horas antes sabía que el Edward adulto podría terminar de la misma forma.

Si él lo permitía.

Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Después de todo, Bella se marcharía de nuevo. En unos días, volvería a una vida de la que Edward no era parte y no lo sería nunca.

No, no volvería a cometer el error de enamorarse de Bella.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	6. Capítulo 5

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 5**

EDWARD despertó poco antes de amanecer, aunque no había dormido mucho sabiendo que Bella estaba al otro lado del pasillo, tumbada sobre las sábanas que él mismo había puesto en su antigua cama.

Qué ironía dadas las fantasías que había tenido entonces, cuando los dos eran adolescentes, cuando sus hormonas estaban enloquecidas.

Entre su proximidad y los ronquidos de Seth, Edward apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Si a eso le añadía su ansiedad por los daños que la tormenta pudiera haber causado en el resort, era lógico que sufriera de insomnio. De modo que en cuanto empezó a amanecer se levantó de la cama.

Seth estaba durmiendo; los ronquidos que salían de la habitación lo confirmaban.

Edward miró hacia el final del pasillo y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación en la que dormía Bella para apoyar la oreja en la puerta. Lo único que oía era una respiración y era la suya, de modo que debía estar dormida.

Iba a apartarse pero se detuvo. Aunque no tenía ningún sentido, y sabía que era una descortesía, empujó el picaporte y abrió un poco.

Como sospechaba, Bella estaba dormida. Le pareció preciosa tumbada de lado, con una mano bajo la cara, pero incluso en sueños tenía el ceño fruncido.

Había ido a la isla para escapar y, aunque sabía que no era asunto suyo, no podía dejar de preguntarse de qué. Había dicho que su vida estaba programada pero era una princesa, de modo que debía poder tomar decisiones. ¿Entonces de qué estaba huyendo?

¿De quién?

¿De ese hombre con el que se rumoreaba que iba a casarse?

Edward apretó los puños.

suspiró entonces y, al darse la vuelta, su pelo color caoba rojizo se extendió sobre la almohada.

Afortunada almohada, pensó.

Edward cerró la puerta y, unos minutos después, armado con un termo de café, subió a su camioneta.

Pasó una hora revisando el resort para comprobar los daños que había dejado la tormenta y solucionarlos lo antes posible. Así era como atendía los problemas: teniendo un plan. No solo era práctico sino que, además, lo ayudaba a olvidarse de Bella.

Mientras conducía, empezó a calmarse un poco.

Aquel era su territorio, se dijo. La noche anterior había tenido algunas dudas, pero esas dudas estaban aclaradas. Había tomado las decisiones acertadas en su vida, allí era donde quería estar. El resort era su reino y era feliz allí. La isla era su casa.

Edward había llamado a los gemelos Burns para que lo ayudasen. Los chicos tenían diecisiete años y necesitaban dinero para comprar su primer coche, un Mustang vintage que el médico de la isla había puesto en venta, de modo que se alegraron cuando los llamó para ofrecerles trabajo.

Poco después, Edward se detuvo para charlar con algunos clientes que estaban paseando o habían salido a pescar.

–Menuda tormenta la de anoche –comentó Ernie Smithe–. Me recordó a la de 1987.

El anciano era de Detroit y llevaba pasando el mes de junio en la isla desde que Edward podía recordar.

Estaba sentado a una mesa en la puerta de su bungalow, con una taza de café en la mano y una caja de cebos en la otra.

–Sí, fue tremenda –asintió Edward–. ¿Qué vas a pescar esta mañana, Ernie?

–Lo que muerda el anzuelo –respondió él–. No he tenido mucha suerte.

–Hay buenas percas cerca del puerto. Dile a Mick que te dé un cubo de cebo.

La tormenta se había cargado la televisión por cable esa noche y Edward había decidido llamar a recepción para decirle a Mick que regalase cubos de cebo a los clientes esa mañana.

Al llegar a su casa le pareció ver movimiento por la ventana de la cocina, pero mientras subía los escalones del porche no sabía muy bien qué iba a decir. «Buenos días» sería lo más apropiado. Por alguna razón, preguntarle qué tal había dormido le parecía demasiado personal.

Claro que el beso también había sido personal.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. No se había afeitado y no debía tener buen aspecto pero le daba igual. No, no le daba igual. Debería darle igual pero no era así.

Al final, no hubo necesidad de intervención divina porque quien estaba en la cocina era Seth.

–Buenos días –lo saludó, mientras se servía un cuenco de cereales.

–Buenos días –dijo Edward, mirando hacia el salón.

–Aún no se ha levantado –dijo Seth, particularmente perceptivo esa mañana.

–Menos mal que amarramos bien tu avioneta. Un par de botes se soltaron con la tormenta y otro va a necesitar una seria reparación.

–Menos mal –repitió Seth–. Y gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. No eres mal anfitrión, Cullen, aunque al final no echásemos una partida de póquer.

–Gracias.

–Bueno, ¿y qué piensas a hacer con tu otra invitada?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–La señorita necesita alojarse en algún sitio.

–Encontraré algo para ella en la isla.

–¿Seguro? –Seth se rascó la barbilla. Solo tenía diez años más que Edward pero lo miraba como si fuera su padre–. Anoche dijiste que no había nada libre. Incluso la regañaste por haber venido sin avisar.

–Seguro que podrá alquilar algo –insistió Edward.

Especialmente teniendo un presupuesto ilimitado. Con dinero, hasta las exclusivas casas de la bahía le abrirían sus puertas–. Más tarde iremos a dar una vuelta, a ver qué encontramos.

–Mientras no tenga que irse al camping.

–El camping –repitió Edward, riendo.

La Bella que había conocido de niña habría sido feliz montando una tienda de campaña y haciendo una hoguera, pero aquella otra Bella se quedaría horrorizada por los mosquitos, tan grandes como pájaros.

–No dejaré que tenga que dormir en una tienda de campaña, lo prometo.

–Muy bien –asintió Seth–. Yo me marcharé enseguida. Tengo un par de viajes que hacer esta mañana. Dile a Bella que puede llamarme y volveré a buscarla en un momento.

–No creo que necesite tus servicios.

–Tú díselo, por si acaso.

–Lo haré.

Bella despertó con los gritos de las gaviotas, el sonido de las olas golpeando la playa y el olor a café recién hecho. La tormenta había pasado y, por el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas, ya no era más que un recuerdo.

Suspirando, sonrió mientras miraba la anticuada lámpara sobre su cabeza. En general había dormido bien, sin pesadillas. Aquel sitio era tan tranquilo…

Pero cambió de opinión un momento después al escuchar el estruendo de una sierra mecánica.

Bella se levantó y, por la ventana, vio a Edward cortando el tronco de un árbol que había tirado la tormenta.

Seth no estaba con él y tampoco podía ver la avioneta desde allí, pero había dos chicos ayudándolo.

Y, por sus expresiones, estaban tan impresionados por su uso de la sierra como lo estaba ella.

Bella decidió vestirse cuando miró el reloj de la mesilla y descubrió que eran las doce del mediodía.

¡Las doce!

Había dormido casi doce horas. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto? Debía ser el jet lag, pensó, porque en casa no solía dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas…

Con un pantalón pirata blanco, una blusa de algodón en color frambuesa y unas sandalias de gladiador plateadas que había comprado en Milán, bajó al primer piso. Seth no estaba por ningún sitio. Seguramente habría vuelto a Michigan en su avioneta de modo que, por el momento, ella no podía irse de allí. Y no sabía si eso la alegraba o no.

En la cocina, se sirvió el café que quedaba en la cafetera y luego decidió hacer más porque sabía que a los estadounidenses les gustaba mucho, aunque ella prefería el té. Su madre era adicta al café colombiano… y luego se quejaba de que la ponía nerviosa.

Haría más café y le llevaría una taza a Edward como una especie de ofrenda de paz. O de agradecimiento.

Bella miró la cafetera y arrugó la nariz. Aunque le gustaría cocinar, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, su madre le recordaba que tenían empleados para eso. De modo que tenía poca experiencia con los electrodomésticos y aquella cafetera no se parecía a la que había visto en las cocinas de palacio. Pero no podía ser tan difícil hacer un café, se dijo.

Aparentemente, era más difícil de lo que pensaba y una mirada a la cara de Edward después del primer sorbo se lo dejó bien claro.

El pobre pudo tragárselo en lugar de escupirlo, pero la mueca que hizo dejaba bien claro que el café era un horror.

–Un poco fuerte, ¿no?

–He puesto diez cucharadas de café.

–¿Diez?

–Pensé que te gustaría fuerte.

Edward parpadeó.

–Fuerte sí, pero prefiero que no me haga un agujero en el estómago.

Bella soltó una carcajada y los chicos que estaban con Edward rieron también.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella luego–. De verdad, no quería envenenarte.

–No pasa nada –Edward tiró el resto del café sobre la arena–. Te agradezco el esfuerzo.

Fuese una ofrenda de paz o no, el horrible café había logrado que volviesen a tratarse como amigos.

–Te presento a Josh y Joey Burns. Bella solía venir de vacaciones a la isla cuando era pequeña y ahora ha venido para estar unos días.

Unos días, pensó ella. ¿Pero qué otra cosa iba a decir? Era cierto. Ella no podía dejar de ser una princesa y mudarse a un país extranjero.

–¿Bella?

–Ah, perdona. Encantada de conoceros.

Los chicos se mostraron un poco tímidos mientras estrechaban su mano.

–Hablas con un acento raro –dijo uno de ellos, Josh.

¿O era Joey?

–No soy de aquí, soy europea –respondió ella.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces a alguien famoso?

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada.

–¿A quién? –preguntó ella.

–A Lady Gaga.

–¿Qué? –Bella soltó una carcajada–. Os aseguro que nadie me había dicho eso nunca.

–No cuando está maquillada para un concierto porque entonces se pone muy exagerada –le explicó Josh–. Pero tenéis los mismos ojos.

–¿Ah, sí? –más divertida que incrédula, Bella miró a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios–. Lady Gaga. ¿Qué te parece?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo no veo el parecido.

–A Edward le gusta más el country que el pop. A menos le gustaba más cuando éramos niños.

Garth Brooks, George Strait, Alan Jackson, esa era la música que escuchaba en su estéreo. Incluso la había enseñado a bailarlo. La primera vez que hizo bien los movimientos, Edward le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces ella tenía catorce años, él dieciséis. Y era su primer amor.

–Desde entonces me he aficionado al heavy metal –dijo él.

–No te creo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Tenía un compañero de universidad que era fanático de AC/DC y, al final, me di cuenta de que esos solos de guitarra eran fabulosos.

–AC/DC mola mucho –asintió Josh.

Bella hizo una mueca.

–Bueno, vamos a cargar esos troncos en la camioneta –dijo Edward entonces.

Los chicos obedecieron y Bella sonrió.

–Heavy metal, ¿eh? Claro que es lógico que tus gustos hayan cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

–Entonces éramos niños.

–Sí, es verdad.

Edward la miró entonces, una mirada que no era de niño.

–No todos mis gustos han cambiado.

–¿No?

Él apartó la mirada.

–Me sigue gustando tostar nubes en una hoguera.

Edward le dijo a los hermanos Burns que se tomaran un descanso para comer y volvió con Bella a casa, con la intención de hacer lo mismo. Seguía un poco sorprendido de que hubiera ido a buscarlo con una taza de café. El peor que había tomado nunca, eso sí. Pero había sido un detalle.

–Parece que tienes mucho trabajo –comentó ella.

Habían limpiado la playa y, a lo lejos, Bella podía ver que había gente tomando el sol. Por eso era una prioridad limpiar la playa; cuando los clientes iban a la isla esperaban que todo estuviera limpio.

–Sí, lo tengo –asintió él–. Pero me gusta. Además, los gemelos me han ayudado mucho. Son buenos chicos y quieren ganar dinero para comprarse un coche y ligar con las chicas.

Bella sonrió.

–Tú tenías un coche ranchera, me acuerdo.

Con el logo del resort en la puertas delanteras, era cierto.

–Mi coche no atraía a las chicas, al contrario.

–Pero sí me atraía a mí –dijo Bella entonces. Se puso colorada después de decirlo y decidió cambiar de tema–. Los gemelos parecen simpáticos.

–Lo son. Pero no deben ser muy listos si han pensado que te parecías a Lady Gaga.

–Yo sigo sin saber si debo sentirme halagada o insultada.

Bella lo miró con esos ojos que los chicos decían se parecían a los de Lady Gaga… y a Edward se le quedó la boca seca. Siempre había pensado que los ojos de Bella eran preciosos.

–Son tan café –murmuró.

–¿Perdona?

Edward se aclaró la garganta mientras jugaba con el cuaderno que llevaba para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

–Seth se marchó hace un par de horas.

–Sí, ya he visto que la avioneta ha desaparecido.

–Tenía que hacer varios viajes.

En realidad, Seth se habría quedado si él no hubiera insistido en que encontraría alojamiento para Bella.

–Entonces, me temo que estoy a tu merced –dijo ella, suspirando.

El corazón de Edward dio un saltito dentro de su pecho.

«A su merced». Esa frase despertaba todo tipo de fantasías… y tuvo que volver a aclararse la garganta.

–Después de comer te llevaré a la inmobiliaria del pueblo. Leah Clearwater sabrá si hay alguna casa en alquiler. Algunas de las mejores no se anuncian, pero ella está al tanto de todo.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, Edward.

La sonrisa de Bella era amable. Y falsa. La clase de sonrisa que usaba en sus apariciones públicas. Y como Edward conocía la auténtica, enseguida se dio cuenta de la impostura.

Menos de veinticuatro horas con ella y ya sabía que usaba una máscara para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nunca había hecho eso de niña. Entonces discutía y opinaba sobre todo, no se guardaba nada. A él le fascinaba su pasión por la vida, las aventuras y, más tarde, por él, aunque había sido una pasión inocente.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –le preguntó.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Dices una cosa, pero claramente estás pensando otra.

–Me temo que sigo sin entender.

–Sonríes y me das las gracias, pero no tengo la sensación de que estés contenta.

–¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Como he dicho, agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de ayudarme a buscar alojamiento en la isla.

Edward pensó entonces que tenía la respuesta: no había ido a la isla, había ido al resort Haven.

–Si tuviese un bungalow disponible te lo alquilaría. Sé que no fui muy amable cuando llegaste pero…

Ella sonrió y esta vez era una sonrisa genuina.

–Gracias, Edward.

No había hecho nada. Aún. Pero lo haría. Se encargaría de que Bella encontrase un sitio en el que alojarse y disfrutase de su tiempo alejada de las obligaciones oficiales.

Y tal vez durante esos días volvería a ser la niña que había sido una vez.

Comieron unos sándwiches de queso a la parrilla porque queso fue lo único que encontró en la nevera.

Había querido ir al supermercado porque le faltaban leche y huevos, pero la verdad era que solía comer fuera. Le gustaba charlar con los parroquianos en la taberna, en la que servían un buen pescado frito.

Aunque fuera solo, nunca comía solo. Allí todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo. La isla era una comunidad en todos los sentidos.

Bella no se quejó por la comida y Edward no había esperado que lo hiciera. En realidad, no había cambiado tanto como había creído al principio.

Echaba de menos a Bella de niña, con sus opiniones y sus sueños. Seguía recordando uno…

«Voy a ser artista algún día. Tan buena que probablemente no podrás comprar mis cuadros».

–¿Sigues pintando?

Ella, que estaba comiendo el sándwich, dejó de masticar y parpadeó un par de veces.

–No mucho –respondió por fin–. No tengo tiempo.

–Alguien me dijo una vez que una persona siempre encuentra tiempo para las cosas importantes.

–La verdad es que no soy muy buena –Bella suspiró–. Nada de lo que pinto va a acabar colgando en un museo o una galería de arte.

–Eso no significa que no sea importante.

–Ya pero… –Bella no terminó la frase. En lugar de eso, se levantó tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla. Su expresión no era triste y tampoco parecía enfadada. Pero, evidentemente, estaba disgustada.

–Bella…

Pero ella ya había salido de la cocina y estaba subiendo la escalera.

Bella paseó por la habitación, agitada y avergonzada en igual medida. Había actuado como una tonta, desapareciendo de esa manera. Pero no podía quedarse cuando Edward la veía tan claramente. Se sentía desnuda, expuesta y avergonzada. Avergonzada de cómo había dejado que sus deseos y sus sueños fueran sojuzgados.

A ella le encantaba pintar, especialmente acuarelas.

En cada roce de la brocha encontraba respiro de las presiones diarias y, sin embargo, se había dejado convencer para olvidar sus acuarelas y convertirse en mecenas de las artes.

_«Alguien me dijo una vez que una persona siempre encuentra tiempo para las cosas importantes». _

Sí, ella misma había dicho eso. Y lo creía de verdad.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

* * *

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	7. Capítulo 6

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 6**

COMO Edward sospechaba, todos los hoteles de la isla estaban

ocupados. Incluso un par de sitios cuestionables al otro lado de la bahía.

Bella había ido muy callada durante el viaje y él no había vuelto a mencionar lo que había pasado en la cocina porque estaba claro que no quería hablar de ello.

A su lado en la camioneta, la oyó suspirar.

–Parece que no vamos a tener suerte, ¿verdad?

–Seguro que en la inmobiliaria encontramos algo. Como te he dicho, Leah tiene recursos que yo no tengo.

–Tal vez debería llamar a Seth para pedirle que venga a buscarme.

–¿Y volver a tu casa?

Por cómo había arrugado la nariz, estaba claro que la idea la disgustaba.

–Para mi madre sería un alivio, desde luego.

¿Y para Edward? ¿Sería un alivio volver a estar solo?

Era una pregunta que no estaba preparado para responder.

–Viniste aquí buscando algo.

–Sí, es cierto –Bella tiró del bajo de su blusa–. Algo que puede que ya no exista y aunque así fuera…

–¿Sí?

–No solo hay que encontrar tiempo para las cosas importantes, Edward, también hay que tener valor para encontrar tiempo.

Era una respuesta interesante pero Edward no quiso preguntar a qué se refería. De modo que ella no era la única que carecía de valor.

–Iremos a hablar con Leah. Hay mucho tiempo para llamar a Seth si no encontrásemos nada.

–Muy bien –Bella miró por la ventanilla. Los conductores con los que se cruzaban saludaban a Edward o era Edward quien iniciaba el saludo–. La gente de por aquí es muy amable.

–Nos conocemos todos. Cuando la gente te saluda, lo natural es devolver el saludo.

–¿Así? –Bella movió la mano como solía hacerlo cuando saludaba a los ciudadanos de Morenci.

–No –Edward sacó la mano por la ventanilla para hacer un gran arco–. Así es como nos saludamos por aquí.

Bella lo intentó.

–¿Qué tal?

–Perfecto. Casi pareces una nativa. Ella soltó una carcajada.

–Muchas gracias por todo, Edward –dijo luego–. Por hacerme reír y por llevarme de un sitio a otro.

–De nada.

–Te he apartado de tu trabajo y después de una tormenta ni más ni menos. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

–Tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero no necesariamente mejores –Edward alargó una mano para apretar la suya pero enseguida la soltó para sujetar el volante–. Vamos a la inmobiliaria.

La oficina estaba en el puerto, rodeada de tiendas.

Turistas e isleños se congregaban allí en algún momento de la semana.

En una esquina estaba el supermercado, con una ferretería al lado, una boutique y una lavandería que compartía aparcamiento con una tienda de productos congelados. Al otro lado de la calle estaba la inmobiliaria de la isla.

Leah Clearwater levantó la mirada cuando sonó la campanita. Era una mujer guapa, bajita, de pelo castaño que debía tener la misma edad que Edward. Su hermana y ella se habían mudado a la isla cuando eran adolescentes y Edward había ido con ella al baile de graduación del instituto. Entonces solían salir juntos, pero no era nada serio. Aunque desde que volvió a la isla habían salido a cenar varias ocasiones. En cualquier caso, no eran novios sino amigos.

Pero al ver su sonrisa, Edward empezó a preguntarse si Leah lo vería de otra forma. Porque era una sonrisa más íntima que la que una mujer reservaba para un amigo.

Y Bella también pareció darse cuenta.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, se preguntó, enfadado consigo mismo.

–Qué alegría verte, Edward. Llevo un día horrible.

–Hola, Leah –dijo él, empujando suavemente a Bella, que se había quedado un paso atrás–. Te presento a…

–Bella –lo interrumpió ella–. Soy amiga de la familia de Edward. Encantada de conocerte, Leah.

–Lo mismo digo –murmuró la joven, sorprendida.

–Llegué ayer a la isla de forma inesperada. Desgraciadamente, Edward no tiene ningún bungalow disponible en este momento y hemos venido para ver si tú encontrabas una casa para mí.

Leah miró de uno a otro y Edward imaginó lo que estaría pensando. Pero estaba seguro de que se enteraría en cuanto fuese a la taberna, que era el mentidero de la isla.

–¿Llegaste ayer?

–Sí, me trajo Seth Whitey.

–Pues no sé cómo se atrevió con esa tormenta.

–Fue antes de la tormenta.

–Ah, ya veo.

Una frase que, en opinión de Edward, significaba muchas cosas.

Pero Bella seguía mirando a Leah con toda tranquilidad.

–Seth y yo dormimos en casa de Edward.

–Ah, qué conveniente.

–Sí, desde luego. Los dos han sido muy amables conmigo. Edward y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y me temo que se siente obligado hacia mí.

Él frunció el ceño.

–Bella…

–¿Desde cuándo os conocéis?

–Desde que éramos niños. De hecho, no nos veíamos desde entonces.

Bueno, eso era una exageración. No se habían despedido cuando aún llevaban pañales, pero Edward decidió no corregirla.

–Perdimos contacto con los años, yo ni siquiera sabía que sus padres se hubieran mudado a Florida. En fin, no quiero seguir molestando a Edward y necesito una casa para pasar unos días.

–¿Cuántos días?

–Diez –respondió Bella–. Más o menos.

Interesante. La duración de su visita iba alargándose cada vez más. Y más interesante aún, no sabía lo que él sentía sobre eso.

–Voy a ver si encuentro algo… –Leah se colocó tras la pantalla del ordenador y empezó a teclear–. Pues lo siento muchísimo, pero todas las residencias privadas están alquiladas hasta el domingo.

–¿Hasta el domingo? Pero hoy es jueves.

–Después de eso podrías alquilar un bonito chalé al este de la bahía.

–Estarías enfrente del resort –dijo Edward.

–Pensé que esa parcela era del Estado.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Leah.

–De niños solíamos ir allí de excursión –respondió Edward antes de volverse hacia Bella–. Parte de esa zona pertenece al Estado, pero hay unas cuantas hectáreas de propiedad privada.

–La casa tiene una playa privada estupenda con vistas al lago Huron. Los propietarios viven en Michigan y suelen venir poco por aquí.

–Suena maravillosa.

–Sí, bueno, el precio es un poco elevado…

Leah mencionó una cifra que era tres veces más de lo que Edward pedía por su mejor bungalow.

–Muy bien –asintió Bella, sin pensárselo dos veces.

–Los propietarios alquilan por semanas. Si te quedas diez días tendrías que pagar dos semanas completas.

–¿Y estará libre el domingo?

–Sí, pero no podrás instalarte hasta las tres de la tarde porque los inquilinos que la ocupan ahora se marcharán a las doce y hay que limpiarla.

–Muy bien, me la quedo. Por dos semanas.

Leah miró a Edward y Edward miró a Bella. Una semana se había convertido en diez días y diez días en dos semanas. Dos semanas empezando el domingo.

–¿No quieres verla? –le preguntó la joven.

–No, seguro que me gustará.

–Muy bien –Leah sacó los documentos de la impresora.

Si le pareció raro que Bella diese como dirección un apartado de correos en Texas no dijo nada. Pero no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando pagó con cheques de viaje.

–¿Dónde te alojarás hasta el domingo?

Aunque la pregunta había sido hecha con aparente despreocupación, no era despreocupada en absoluto. Y los tres lo sabían.

–No lo sé, tendré que llamar a Seth para que venga a buscarme. Hasta el domingo, supongo que me alojaré en Michigan.

–Muy bien. ¿Estarás en la taberna esta noche, Edward? –le preguntó Leah.

–Pues… no, probablemente no –respondió él–. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Nadie miraba a nadie a los ojos y mientras salían de la inmobiliaria, Edward no podía dejar de pensar que se había metido en un lío con las dos mujeres.

Bella echaba humo, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a estar enfadada. Pero se sentía como una tonta y esa le pareció razón suficiente para decirle a Edward cuatro cosas.

–Tu novia es muy guapa.

–Leah no es mi novia –replicó Edward.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y ella piensa lo mismo?

Edward arrancó la camioneta y la miró de soslayo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

–Hemos salido juntos alguna vez…

¿Por qué oírlo decir eso le dolía tanto? Y era así, sentía como si su corazón se encogiera. Lo cual era ridículo. Edward y ella llevaban años sin verse y lo que hubo entre ellos cuando eran adolescentes había terminado prácticamente antes de empezar.

Bella recordó entonces el beso de la noche anterior.

Tan imposible de ignorar como los truenos y los relámpagos. Y con él, deseos que no sabía existieran habían asomado a la superficie.

–Podrías habérmelo dicho.

–No me pareció que fuese necesario –respondió Edward–. No creo que eso sea un problema.

–Te aseguro que no es un problema para mí –replicó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿De verdad sonaba tan patética y tan infantil como creía?

–Pero actúas como si lo fuera.

Bella suspiró.

–Sí, tienes razón. Es que me he sentido como una tonta en la inmobiliaria.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque era como si estuviese en medio de… no sé, una pelea de enamorados.

–Nunca ha habido nada serio entre Leah y yo.

Pero, aparentemente, eran amantes. O lo habían sido.

Una vocecita le decía que dejase el tema. No era asunto suyo. Además, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a cuestionar las relaciones de Edward cuando había un hombre esperándola en Morenci con el que todo el mundo creía que iba a casarse?

Como no podía ignorar el dolor que le producía pensar en Edward con otra mujer, tuvo que ignorar la vocecita.

–En serio o no, a Leah no le ha hecho gracia que hubiera pasado la noche en tu casa. ¿Ella ha dormido allí alguna vez?

Bella estudió su perfil y vio que Edward apretaba los labios.

–No voy a responder a eso. Lo único que voy a decir es que yo no puedo evitar lo que piense o sienta Leah.

–¿No te molesta?

–Ya te he dicho que nunca hemos ido en serio –repitió él.

Bella soltó un bufido muy poco elegante y Edward, murmurando una palabrota, giró el volante para salir de la carretera principal y tomar una secundaria cubierta de baches.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–A la casa que has alquilado.

–¿No hay una carretera normal?

–Sí, pero he decidido tomar un atajo –Edward le hizo un guiño, aunque su expresión no era precisamente amistosa en ese momento.

–Edward, por favor, no vayas tan deprisa.

–Solo son unos cuantos baches. Quiero que vivas la experiencia de la isla.

En ese momento, las ruedas delanteras de la camioneta pisaron un profundo charco y el parabrisas se llenó de barro. Bella, que no había tenido tiempo de subir la ventanilla, de repente se encontró con la cara llena de barro y lanzó un grito de indignación.

Edward soltó una palabrota mientras detenía el vehículo y empezaba a sacar pañuelos de papel de la guantera.

–Lo siento mucho… iba demasiado aprisa. Lo siento, de verdad.

–Sí –murmuró ella, bajando el visor para mirarse en el espejo. Tenía la cara y la camisa llenas de barro

– Lo siento mucho, Bella.

–Eso ya lo has dicho –murmuró ella, limpiándose con los pañuelos, aunque no servía de mucho.

–¿No vas a decir nada?

–Creo que ya he dicho algo.

Edward cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

–Te he destrozado dos trajes en dos días. No se puede hacer peor.

Tenía una expresión tan apesadumbrada que Bella se apiadó de él.

–Como no pares, no voy a tener nada que ponerme.

–¿Me perdonas?

–Solo es ropa, Edward –respondió ella, tocándose la cara–. Y dicen que el barro es buenísimo para la piel. En París los masajes faciales con barro cuestan un dineral.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–He sido un idiota, perdóname.

–Si esperas que diga que no es verdad, te vas a llevar una desilusión –bromeó ella.

–Es que estaba enfadado.

Bella ya se había dado cuenta, pero no sabía por qué.

–¿Porque no es asunto mío?

Si decía que sí, lo entendería. De hecho, seguramente debería pedirle disculpas por meterse en su vida.

Pero lo que dijo la dejó helada:

–Leah y yo empezamos a salir juntos en el instituto.

En cuanto ella volvió a su país, evidentemente.

Bella fingió seguir limpiándose el barro de la blusa cuando en realidad estaba apoyando la mano en su corazón como para contener sus frenéticos latidos.

–¿Erais novios en el instituto?

–No, no éramos novios –respondió él–. Solo íbamos juntos al cine o a pasear. Éramos dos solitarios esperando a la persona adecuada –añadió, apretando su mano–. No quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí. Yo no he roto ninguna promesa porque nunca le he hecho ninguna. Y siempre he dejado claro que… en fin, que lo nuestro solo es lo que es.

«No es asunto mío».

«No es asunto mío».

A pesar de decírselo una y otra vez, Bella le preguntó:

–¿Y se puede saber qué es?

Edward soltó su mano para pasársela por la cara.

–En mi caso al menos, esperar a alguien a quien no puedo tener.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Que pena me da con ustedes, pero no había tenido internet :(_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	8. Capítulo 7

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 7**

EDWARD sabía que había soltado una bomba y la expresión de Bella se lo confirmó. No había querido decir eso y le gustaría poder retirarlo, pero era verdad.

Una verdad que no podía negar mientras estaba al lado de la única mujer con la que había pensado que podría conquistar el mundo.

Pero no podía ser.

Aunque ella sintiera lo mismo, no había futuro para ellos. ¿La futura reina de Morenci y el propietario de un discreto resort en una isla perdida de Estados Unidos?

Sí, seguro.

Bella iba mirando por la ventanilla. No sabía qué esperaba que dijese pero desde luego no era:

–Yo también salgo con alguien.

–Ah, ya –Edward había leído las historias sobre su supuesto compromiso. Pero era lógico. Bella tenía veinticinco años y era la heredera de una vasta fortuna y de un trono. Tendría que casarse.

Y tener herederos.

–Es un buen chico. Amable y muy inteligente.

Eran las palabras adecuadas, perfectamente aceptables considerando el tema, pero para Edward lo más revelador era cómo se miraba las manos mientras hablaba.

–No estás enamorada de él.

–No –respondió Bella. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios pero sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza.

–¿Entonces?

–Mi madre cree que Michael es perfecto para mí.

Michael. Tenía que llamarse Michael. Todo muy aristocrático. Edward apostaría su resort a que nadie lo había llamado Mike en toda su vida.

Seguramente iba a lamentarlo, pero preguntó:

–¿Y a qué se dedica Michael?

–Es empresario, como tú –respondió Bella–. Su familia tiene refinerías de petróleo.

Sí, exactamente igual que él, pensó Edward, irónico.

–Desde que ocupó el cargo de presidente, Michael ha puesto la preocupación medioambiental por delante de los beneficios y gracias a eso recibió la medalla real de Morenci hace un par de años. Así nos conocimos.

–Vaya, la medalla real –murmuró Edward–. Y además le preocupa el medio ambiente.

–Es que es muy importante.

–Desde luego que sí –asintió él. De hecho, Edward vivía de la Naturaleza–. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

–No estoy segura –respondió Bella, los ojos clavados en un punto en la distancia–. No estoy segura –repitió.

Si no pareciese tan triste, tal vez Edward se habría atrevido a insistir hasta que le diera una respuesta.

Pero en lugar de eso, dijo:

–La isla es un buen sitio para pensar.

Luego, sin decir nada más, volvió a arrancar la camioneta. Y despacio esta vez, condujo por la estrecha carretera, evitando los charcos.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a un claro frente al lago donde no había playa pero sí muchos juncos y nenúfares.

–Es muy bonito –murmuró Bella–. Quedaría precioso en un cuadro.

–¿Una acuarela? –le preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Me encanta cómo se mezclan los colores: azules, verdes, amarillos. Es maravilloso.

Sí, lo era. Y también era la razón por la que él había dejado los rascacielos y la locura de la ciudad. Aunque había pensado que le gustaba el estilo de vida urbano, él era en realidad un chico de pueblo. Y no se disculparía por eso.

Edward miró a Bella y al ver su expresión emocionada supo que ella no esperaba ninguna disculpa.

Bella se dirigía a la orilla del lago a toda prisa.

–Ten cuidado –le advirtió Edward, señalando un arbusto de hiedra venenosa que podía causarte una semana de dolor. Y ambos lo sabían por experiencia.

El chalé estaba a cien metros de ellos y había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, haciendo carne a la parrilla en el enorme porche que hacía las veces de embarcadero.

–Ahí es donde vas a alojarte.

–Es precioso.

–Y un buen escondite.

Esa frase hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño.

–No me estoy escondiendo.

–Bueno, pero has venido a la isla para que nadie te molestase.

–He venido para pensar –murmuró ella.

–Mi casa está allí –dijo él, señalando el otro lado del lago.

–Seremos casi vecinos.

–Sí, claro –Edward alargó la mano para apartar una mancha de barro de su nariz.

–Estoy hecha un horror.

–No, estás muy guapa –dijo él, conteniendo el deseo de besar su nariz.

–Tengo que lavarme un poco.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón. Debería llevarla a su casa para que pudiera darse una ducha mientras él iba a la oficina porque llevaba fuera varias horas y esperaban la llegada de un par de yates.

–El lago está aquí mismo –dijo, sin embargo.

–¿Qué?

–El lago –insistió Edward–. Hace un poco de frío pero yo sé que eso nunca te ha importado.

–¿Me estás retando, Edward Cullen?

Que lo llamase por su nombre completo mientras levantaba las cejas le pareció increíblemente sexy.

–Sí, señora –respondió, con una sonrisa–. Creo que sí.

Bella levantó la barbilla.

–No me gusta nadar sola. De hecho, es una regla de mi abuela…

–Nadar siempre con un amigo –terminó Edward la frase por ella.

–De modo que… –Bella pestañeó coquetamente mientras iba de espaldas hacia el agua, quitándose las sandalias–. ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de juegos, Edward?

«Seré cualquier cosa que me pidas», estuvo a punto de decir él.

Pero eso sería una tontería. Bella solo estaba pidiéndole que fuera un amigo. Tenía a alguien esperándola en su país, alguien de quien no estaba enamorada pero que era más adecuado para ella.

Se recordó eso a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras la veía acercarse al agua, su sonrisa tan tentadora como la de una sirena. Le encantaba verla así, sonriendo, divirtiéndose y actuando como la niña a la que recordaba.

Pero ahora era una mujer.

Edward tragó saliva cuando las olas empezaron a rozar el cuerpo de Bella, mojando primero sus pantorrillas y luego sus muslos. Pronto los pantalones estaban empapados, pegados a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciendo que Edward tuviera que contener un rugido.

Al verla así, experimentó una punzada de deseo más fiero que la noche anterior, cuando la besó.

Afortunadamente, cuando el agua le llegaba por la cintura, Bella se dio la vuelta para lanzarse de cabeza.

Volvió a resurgir unos metros después y se puso de pie. Pero Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer al suelo porque se le doblaban las rodillas.

El agua le llegaba casi por el pecho y la blusa que llevaba se había vuelto transparente, pegándose a sus curvas… el agua debía estar muy fría.

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras la veía echarse agua en la cara y el pelo para quitarse los restos de barro.

–¿No vienes? –lo llamó.

Si fuera cualquier otra mujer habría galopado hacia ella. Pero era Bella y si se acercaba querría tocarla.

Necesitaría tocarla, pensó. Como le había ocurrido por la noche. Y si la tocaba…

No sería buena idea para ninguno de los dos. Edward decidió dejarlo así, aunque su imaginación en ese momento estaba llenando todos los espacios en blanco.

–Prefiero quedarme aquí. Puedo ser tu compañero desde la orilla.

Edward se dejó caer sobre un tocón pensando:

«Afortunada el agua. Afortunadas las olas».

Un momento después ella volvió a la orilla, riendo.

–Ya estoy mejor –anunció.

Edward no lo estaba, pero no dijo nada.

–¿No me advertiste que tuviera cuidado con la hiedra venenosa? –le preguntó luego.

–Sí, claro.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios.

–Pues me temo que estás rodeado de ella.

Edward miró alrededor un segundo antes de levantarse de un salto. Maldita fuera, tenía razón.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Pero claro, estaba distraído.

Muy, muy distraído.

Bella no le tomó el pelo como hubiera hecho doce años antes. Ni siquiera sonrió, aunque por su expresión le estaba costando un mundo.

Y Edward hizo lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias: se olvidó de la dignidad y el decoro y, lanzando un grito digno de un guerrero comanche, corrió hacia el agua quitándose la camisa y las zapatillas.

Esperaba que el aceite de la hiedra no hubiera entrado en su cuerpo provocando una reacción alérgica porque él sabía lo dolorosa que era.

Edward se dirigió a una roca que sobresalía del agua y se lanzó en bomba gritando: «¡Jerónimo!».

No le salió muy bien porque le faltaba práctica y había poca profundidad, pero al menos lo había intentado.

–¡Te doy un seis! –gritó Bella desde la orilla, levantando seis dedos.

Tenía un aspecto adorable y deseable, dos adjetivos que Edward normalmente no pondría juntos. Pero era Bella y así, de repente, era como volver atrás en el tiempo.

–Atrévete a hacerlo tú.

Ella se puso en jarras.

–¿De verdad quieres que te avergüence, Cullen?

Edward se tumbó de espaldas y empezó a flotar como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo. Y, en realidad, así era como se sentía en ese momento.

–Estoy esperando.

Bella se metió en el agua, sonriendo como una niña.

Nadie podría imaginar que era una princesa, pensó Edward, preguntándose qué diría Michael si la viera en ese momento. Bella subió a la roca y se lanzó en bomba perfectamente.

Ah, sí, un diez.

Luego salió del agua como una sirena, echando su largo pelo hacia atrás.

–¿Y bien?

Edward nadó hacia ella y se lanzó de cabeza.

Literalmente. Sin pensar, sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos fueron hacia la mujer que había sido su fantasía durante tantos años.

–Eres un diez –le dijo.

–¿De verdad? ¿No he perdido mi toque especial?

–No, en absoluto –respondió él.

Y luego, aún sabiendo que no debería, Edward la besó.

Bella olvidó patalear para mantenerse a flote. De hecho, se olvidó hasta de respirar. Acabaron hundiéndose en el agua, sus labios unidos, el deseo tan insistente como las olas.

Edward sí pataleó, sin embargo, llevándolos a la superficie donde los dos abrieron la boca para buscar aire. Aun así, no se soltaron. El suyo era un abrazo de amantes, el calor del cuerpo de Edward llevándose el frío del agua.

Y lo primero que Bella pudo decir no fue «gracias»

o «lo siento» sino «por favor».

Era un ruego absurdo. ¿Por favor qué? No estaba segura de saber la respuesta, de modo que fue un alivio que él no le pidiese una aclaración. En lugar de eso empezó a nadar con un brazo, sin soltarla. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies estaban de nuevo en la arena.

Cuando salieron juntos del agua, Bella se sentía absurdamente vulnerable, desnuda. No tenía nada que ver con la ropa… aunque su blusa estaba tan empapada que se transparentaba el sujetador.

Se sentía avergonzada pero también experimentaba otra emoción, una emoción que se parecía a cuando alquiló secretamente el avión para ir a América y le pidió a Henry que la llevase al aeropuerto.

En la orilla, Edward tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la camioneta en silencio.

Estaba guapísimo con ese pantalón corto, pensó Bella. De hecho, ningún hombre estaba más guapo, ni siquiera con un traje de diseño.

Edward sacó una manta de la camioneta y se la ofreció.

–Seguramente tendrás frío –murmuró, después de aclararse la garganta.

Bella sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Sí, eso era evidente.

Agradecida, se envolvió en la manta antes de subir a la camioneta. Aparte de la vergonzante reacción de sus pechos al frío tenía la piel de gallina y le castañeteaban los dientes, por eso le parecía asombroso sentir como si ardiera por dentro.

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Edward conducía despacio, mirándola de soslayo de vez en cuando, pero Bella no dijo nada. No se quejó, no bromeó. Sencillamente permaneció callada, envuelta en la manta. Y podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando; había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

No había sido su intención besarla. Otra vez.

Edward sabía que no debería haberlo hecho pero una vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, aplastada contra su pecho…

«No soy un santo».

Pero era más que falta de control. Era ella. Bella había sido su primer amor y por mucho que intentara negarlo, era su único amor. Por eso el beso era un tesoro y no lo lamentaría nunca. O tal vez sí. Era un recuerdo que lo perseguiría mucho después de que ella se hubiera ido.

Apenas había parado frente a la puerta cuando Bella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

–Si no te importa llamar a Seth mientras me cambio de ropa –le pidió, mirándolo por encima de su hombro mientras entraba en la casa–, te lo agradecería mucho.

Edward suspiró pesadamente. De modo que pensaba volver a Michigan hasta que pudiera instalarse en el chalé. Era lo más lógico, claro. Lo que no era lógico fue que Edward se sentara en el porche a tomar una cerveza en lugar de hacer esa llamada.

Bella solo estaría allí unas semanas, pensó mientras la esperaba. El tiempo suficiente para turbarlo, pero no el tiempo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad o su interés. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta o absurdo pero quería de ella todo lo que pudiese ofrecerle, aunque más tarde el recuerdo le rompiera el corazón.

Además, esa tarde había parecido tan alegre, tan libre. Su risa había hecho eco por la bahía, tan encantadora como antes. Y quería creer que él tenía algo que ver con eso.

Tomando otro sorbo de cerveza, decidió que tal vez sus razones no eran tan egoístas.

Media hora después, seguía sentado en su hamaca favorita mirando el paisaje cuando Bella salió al porche.

Se había sujetado el pelo en una sencilla coleta y llevaba un pantalón corto y una blusa roja con mangas que se abrochaban en el codo.

–¿A qué hora ha dicho Seth que podría venir a buscarme? –le preguntó.

Edward miró hacia el interior de la casa, donde ella había dejado sus maletas.

¿De verdad solo había pasado un día desde que su vida se había puesto patas arriba? Veinticuatro horas antes deseaba que no hubiera vuelto a la isla pero, de repente, no quería que se fuera. Se sentía como en una montaña rusa.

–Pues es que… no puede –dijo por fin, levantándose. Le parecía mal mentir mientras estaba sentado.

Bella parpadeó.

–¿No puede?

–No, lo siento. Ha alquilado su avioneta durante los próximos días –Edward se maravilló ante su talento para mentir. Si fuese tan bueno jugando al póquer con los chicos podría pagar en efectivo la parcela en la playa en lugar de tener que pedir un préstamo al banco.

–¿Otro piloto quizá?

–Seth me ha dicho que los pilotos que podría recomendarte están ocupados –Edward se encogió de hombros–. Aparentemente, la tormenta ha cambiado los horarios de todo el mundo.

La expresión de Bella se oscureció.

–Qué horror.

–No pasa nada, puedes quedarte aquí hasta el domingo –Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón–. En la habitación de invitados, por supuesto.

También conocida como su habitación de niño. El sitio de las fantasías.

–No sé…

Bella se mordió los labios y Edward querría hacer lo mismo.

–Dormiste allí anoche y parece que dormiste bien.

–Sí, pero… Seth.

Ah, claro, la carabina roncadora.

–Bella, vamos… a pesar de lo que ha pasado en el lago, puedes confiar en mí.

–Claro que sí, nunca he pensado lo contrario. Pero es que…

–¿Qué?

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

–No sé si puedo confiar en mí misma.

Al escuchar eso, Edward hizo lo único que un hombre podía hacer cuando una mujer guapa hacía una declaración así: subió a su camioneta y desapareció a toda velocidad.

¿Dónde se estaba metiendo? La montaña rusa estaba lanzada y parecía a punto de descarrilar.

¿Bella no confiaba en sí misma estando a su lado?

Mentiría si dijera que eso no era música para sus oídos. Su orgullo masculino estaba por las nubes y… no solo su orgullo. Pero había pasado por eso una vez con ella. Había arriesgado el corazón y Bella se lo había roto.

La diferencia esta vez, se recordó Edward a sí mismo, era que entraría en ello con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo que no podía durar. Sí, Bella deseaba una vida normal y estaba confusa sobre su supuesto compromiso con el tal Michael, un hombre que su madre había elegido para ella como princesa de Morenci. Pero nada de eso significaba que hubiera un futuro para ellos.

¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Cuál de los dos cambiaría de país? Bella no podía gobernar Morenci desde una isla en Estados Unidos y él no quería marcharse de allí para vivir en Europa y mezclarse con la jet set.

Los gemelos estaban en el puerto cuando entró en la tienda que le servía, a la vez, como oficina y recepción del resort. Y también Mick Langley, que se encargaba de todo desde que Edward era un niño.

Ahora tenía el pelo gris y artritis en las manos, pero seguía tan activo como siempre y se negaba a jubilarse.

Trabajaba allí cinco días a la semana y jamás se quejaba. Le gustaba aquel sitio tanto como a él.

–Hola, Edward.

–Hola, Mick –Edward miró hacia los yates–. ¿Han atracado sin problemas?

–Ninguno. Los Burns son jóvenes pero saben lo que hacen.

–Gracias a ti.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Son buenos para el resort. Y tú también. Tus padres están orgullosos de ti.

–Gracias.

Edward se preguntó qué dirían sus padres si supieran que Bella había vuelto. Les caía muy bien pero habían sido testigos de lo mal que lo pasó cuando ella desapareció de su vida…

–¿Van a venir pronto de visita? –le preguntó Mick.

–Hablé con mi madre hace un par de días y estaban pensado venir a finales de julio, pero aún no habían hecho planes concretos. Mi padre se ha apuntado a un torneo de golf.

Su padre siempre estaba jugando al golf últimamente, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa.

–Me alegraría de verlos –dijo Mick.

–Y a ellos también.

Deseando tener algo con lo que ocupar sus pensamientos, Edward se colocó tras el mostrador para comprobar los recibos del día. Alquilaban barcos de pesca, canoas y también bicicletas para los clientes.

–¿Hay algún problema, algo que haya que solucionar?

–No –respondió Mick, rascándose la cabeza–. Hoy he regalado muchos cubos de cebo.

–Los clientes merecían algo después de que la tormenta los dejase sin televisión.

–Hoy ha habido muchos pescadores. Además, ir a pescar es mejor que quedarse en el sofá viendo la televisión.

A Bella le gustaba ir a pescar, pensó Edward. Incluso solía poner su propio cebo.

–¿Han pescado algo interesante?

–Sí, he visto un par de buenos peces.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Un par de percas bien grandes.

–No está mal.

–Y un róbalo de más de medio metro.

Edward parpadeó.

–¿Desde el puerto?

Mick asintió con la cabeza.

–Un chico de unos doce años y con una caña de bambú ni más ni menos.

–Los demás se habrán muerto de envidia.

–Sí, claro –asintió Mick–. Pero los buenos recuerdos harán que esa familia vuelva el año que viene.

De repente, a Edward se le encendió la bombilla y empezó a buscar una caña, una caja de anzuelos y el resto del equipo para un día de pesca mientras Mick hablaba de los cormoranes, que podían amargarle la vida a un pescador.

–Malditos pájaros, son una peste… ¿qué haces con esa caña? ¿Se ha roto la tuya?

–No, es para otra persona. Una invitada –respondió él–. Antes era una buena pescadora.

–¿Y no ha traído su caña?

–No, se le ha olvidado.

Mick pareció aceptar esa explicación.

–Te he visto con una chica esta mañana. Los Burns me han dicho que es una vieja amiga de la familia.

–Sí, una vieja amiga –asintió Edward.

–Ya.

Mick no parecía convencido.

–Es Bella, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Solía venir aquí con su abuela cuando era niña.

–¿La niña flaca con el acento raro?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–La misma. Es europea.

–¿Europea?

–Sí, pero su abuela es de Texas.

–Ah, ya, claro que me acuerdo. La abuela era guapísima. Creo recordar que empezaron a correr rumores…

–Esta isla es inolvidable –lo interrumpió Edward–. Una vez que has estado aquí, no puedes olvidarla.

–Ya entiendo –murmuró Mick. Y, por su expresión, lo había entendido perfectamente.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Que pena me da con ustedes, pero no había tenido internet :(_

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	9. Capítulo 8

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 8**

BELLA estaba sentada en el embarcadero, disfrutando de una cerveza bien fría, cuando Edward volvió unas horas después. Y la desazón que sentía se esfumó al ver la caña de pescar.

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron como un árbol de Navidad.

–¿Es para mí?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–He pensado que seguramente habrías olvidado traer tu caña.

–Es perfecta –dijo ella–. Es maravillosa, Edward.

–Solo es una caña de pescar.

–Sí, pero tú eres la única persona a quien se le ocurriría traerme una.

Por su tono y por su expresión, Edward supo que lo decía como un cumplido.

–Gracias, de verdad.

–No es nada.

–¿Podemos ir a pescar?

–¿Ahora mismo?

–Ah, claro, perdona –Bella se puso seria–. Supongo que tendrás otras cosas que hacer.

No se le ocurría ninguna. Y aunque tuviera cosas que hacer, se habría olvidado de ellas solo para ver cómo sus ojos se iluminaban de nuevo.

–No, no es eso. Es que hace falta una licencia. Antes las dábamos en el puerto, pero desde que el Ministerio de Medio Ambiente nos alquiló una oficina el verano pasado decidimos dejárselo a ellos.

–Y ahora la oficina está cerrada.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Además, se pesca mejor por la mañana.

–Bueno, entonces puedo esperar –dijo Bella–. La paciencia es una virtud… o eso me han dicho.

Paciencia. Edward no tenía ninguna paciencia en aquel momento. Estaba loco de deseo y, para rematar el asunto, su estómago empezaba a protestar.

–La cena –anunció–. Deberíamos comer algo.

Bella decía no tener hambre pero él sabía que no había comido mucho en todo el día. Y eran casi las ocho.

¿Qué podía hacer, espagueti? Él era perfectamente capaz de calentar agua, meter la pasta y calentar la salsa de tomate en el microondas. Y también podía cortar unos tomates para hacer una ensalada. Eso era lo que comía cuando estaba en la universidad y lo que seguía comiendo a menudo.

Pero un plato de espagueti y una ensalada de tomate no arreglarían el problema.

Si Bella se quedaba en la isla, estarían solos. Sin carabinas, sin excusas. Y, por mucho que deseara estar con ella, no quería apresurar las cosas. Bella no era la única que no confiaba en sí misma.

–¿Qué tal si cenamos fuera?

–Si eso es lo que quieres…

¿Lo que él quería? Edward tuvo que contener un gemido. Mejor no pensar en ello.

–Sí, vamos a cenar fuera –anunció–. Voy a cambiarme de ropa –dijo luego, preguntándose si en su armario habría algo que no fuera una simple camiseta o una camisa que no necesitara ser planchada.

–¿Yo debería cambiarme también? –preguntó Bella.

–No –respondió él. Estaba perfecta. Siempre estaba perfecta.

Edward se dio una ducha rápida y, después de mirarse al espejo, decidió afeitarse. Se ocupó un poco más de lo normal de su pelo, poniéndose un gel que le habían recomendado y que esperaba que lo controlase un poco.

Ya que estaba, tomó un trago de colutorio de menta y se puso una colonia cuya tapa estaba llena de polvo por falta de uso.

En el armario de su habitación encontró unos pantalones de color caqui sin bolsillos a los lados y una camisa azul. Podría haber dejado los faldones por fuera, pero decidió meterlos dentro del pantalón y ponerse un cinturón. Y nada de sandalias o zapatillas de deporte sino un par de zapatos náuticos que se puso después de quitarles el polvo.

–No está nada mal –comentó Bella cuando se reunió con ella abajo–. ¿Y huelo a colonia?

Edward sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

–Me he duchado –dijo a modo de explicación.

–Tienes el pelo… diferente.

–Me he peinado.

–Muy guapo –dijo ella entonces.

–No soy un príncipe, pero no siempre parezco un vagabundo.

Le pareció que ella murmuraba: «¿y quién quiere un príncipe?», pero se había dado la vuelta para tomar el bolso de modo que no podía estar seguro.

–¿Vamos a la taberna? –le preguntó cuando subieron a la camioneta–. Cuando venía aquí era demasiado pequeña para entrar.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

–He pensado que podríamos ir a un sitio menos ruidoso. Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante que se llama Beside the Bay que tiene una terraza estupenda.

Allí era donde iban los turistas que atracaban sus yates en el puerto y que alquilaban las casas más caras, como la que Bella ocuparía en unos días. Era el establecimiento más elegante de la isla, con un chef en lugar de un simple cocinero y una buena carta de vinos.

–¿Es un sitio nuevo?

–Sí, bastante nuevo –respondió él–. Lleva abierto doce años.

La decoración de Beside the Bay era estilo chic rústico. El edificio estaba inspirado en la arquitectura de Frank Lloyd Wright, con tejado de hierro, grandes ventanales y tiestos colgando de las vigas de la entrada.

El maître los llevó a una mesa desde la que no se veía el mar y eso fue una pequeña desilusión. Pero mientras Bella se resignaba, Edward le preguntó al maître, a quien parecía conocer, si podía darles una mesa en la terraza.

–Por supuesto –contestó el hombre–. Pensé que querríais cenar dentro pero no hay ningún problema.

En la terraza solo había un par de mesas ocupadas y los clientes estaban tomando copas más que cenando.

Un sonriente camarero les llevó la carta y, mientras esperaban, Edward pidió una cerveza y Bella una copa de vino blanco.

–Es un sitio precioso, Edward. Gracias.

–La vista es estupenda –asintió él–. Y la comida también. ¿Qué clase de sitios frecuentas tú en Europa?

¿Te sigue gustando la pizza?

–Mucho –Bella sonrió–. En Morenci no hay muchos sitios en los que sirvan pizza, pero cuando cumplí dieciséis años, mi abuela hizo que me enviaran una docena de pizzas desde Roma.

–Imagino que no llegarían calientes.

–Estaban congeladas y me comí una cada semana durante meses, a pesar de las advertencias de mi madre de que la grasa era malísima para la piel.

–Si no vas a una pizzería a cenar, ¿dónde sueles ir?

–No suelo comer fuera. Se organizan muchas cenas oficiales en palacio… la comida es muy buena, pero no es lo mismo.

–Porque es trabajo.

Bella levantó la mirada.

–Exactamente.

–No debe ser fácil.

–Es lo que se espera de mí.

–De todas formas.

Bella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la carta.

El camarero volvió para tomar nota y decidieron pedir ensalada de bogavante y trucha a la parrilla.

Cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo, Edward le preguntó:

–¿Dónde sueles ir con Michael?

–En realidad, Michael y yo no salimos juntos en público a menos que sea un acto oficial.

De ahí los rumores sobre la seriedad de su relación, pensó Edward.

–¿Entonces cenáis en el palacio?

–Sí, claro. Y también…

–¿En su casa?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar el lago. El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre sus aguas, pero Edward dudaba que fuera eso lo que cautivaba su atención.

–Aparte de la finca que su familia tiene en Morenci, tiene una casa preciosa en el sur de Francia.

Edward sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Él no podía competir con aquel hombre. Y no había razón para hacerlo pero…

Una vocecita le recordó que Bella no amaba a Michael. Pero, aunque quería recordar eso, no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella podría ser feliz viviendo otro tipo de vida. Más tranquila, más informal. Y no solo durante un par de semanas sino para siempre.

Aunque él sabía que algunas cosas eran imposibles, no podía dejar de recordar su expresión de alegría cuando le ofreció la caña de pescar.

Antes de que pudieran volver a decir nada más, una mujer se acercó a la mesa. Era mayor, más bien gruesa y en la mano llevaba un perrito con un collar de piedras brillantes.

–Perdonen que los interrumpa –empezó a decir–, pero es que se parece usted de una manera increíble a la princesa Isabella de Morenci.

–Es usted muy amable –dijo ella, sin reconocer o negar su verdadera identidad.

–¡Ay, Dios mío, pero si hasta habla como ella! –exclamó la mujer.

Los otros clientes se volvieron para mirarlos y a Edward se le encogió el estómago. La habían reconocido, pensó. Sin embargo, Bella no parecía preocupada.

–Voy a contarle un secreto –le dijo a la mujer en voz baja.

–Dígame.

–Soy una imitadora de la princesa.

–¿No lo dirá en serio?

–Me gano la vida haciéndolo. Creo que es mi acento. Llevo años perfeccionando el papel.

–Pues lo hace muy bien. A mí me ha engañado por completo.

–No es por presumir, pero mi representante dice que soy la mejor.

–Desde luego que sí –asintió la mujer–. Parece la princesa.

–Gracias –Bella sonrió–. Siempre está bien escuchar una opinión objetiva. Mi madre, por supuesto, cree que lo hago a la perfección. Pero es mi madre, ¿qué va a decir?

La extraña asintió con la cabeza.

–Siento haberles interrumpido. Solo quería pedirle un autógrafo y preguntarle si le importaría hacerse una fotografía conmigo.

–¿En serio? Me siento halagada.

–Pero como no es la princesa Isabella… bueno, no me importaría que nos hiciéramos la fotografía de todas formas, claro.

–Yo creo que debería fotografiar el lago, que es mucho más bonito. Y más memorable que yo, se lo aseguro.

–Gracias de todas formas por ser tan amable. Me he acercado a algunos famosos y no son tan pacientes como usted. Y eso que no es nadie… –la mujer se aclaró la garganta, avergonzada–. Bueno, ya sabe lo que quiero decir.

–Sí, claro, no se preocupe.

Bella sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando la mujer se alejó.

–Yo diría que has lidiado con este encuentro como una profesional –dijo Edward.

–Me sentía inspirada. Además, si hubiera sido grosera o antipática habría sospechado.

–¿Esa es la única razón por la que no has sido antipática?

–No, claro que no. La gente siente curiosidad por una princesa. Pero la mayoría de los fans son mujeres y no representan ningún peligro.

Edward tuvo que sonreír.

–De modo que te conviertes en la imitadora profesional de la princesa. ¿Lo haces a menudo?

–No, es la primera vez.

–¿En serio?

–Normalmente no salgo sin escolta, Edward. Además, me había reconocido y negarlo habría empeorado la situación. De esta forma, no se siente engañada y tampoco se lleva un disgusto.

Era imposible no asombrarse por su inteligencia y por su amabilidad. Había tanto de la Bella niña a la que él recordaba.

Edward levantó su vaso de cerveza.

–Por una estrella en ciernes.

Bella levantó su copa de vino, pero después volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa sin probarlo.

–No soy una estrella en ciernes. Nací para ocupar el puesto que ocupo, pero la verdad es que no he hecho nada para tener tanta popularidad.

–Naciste para hacer el papel de princesa… llámalo cosa del destino o como quieras. Pero cómo actúes en público es cosa tuya.

–Es una gran responsabilidad –asintió Bella. Y luego la vio bajar los hombros, como hundiéndose por el peso de esa responsabilidad.

–También otorga mucho poder –comentó él.

–Yo no tengo poder. Ni siquiera puedo decidir mi propio futuro –Bella rio entonces, una risa irónica–. El papel de la familia real de Morenci es puramente ceremonial. Nosotros no gobernamos ni hacemos política.

–Pero sigues teniendo influencia y depende de ti cómo la uses. Y tú lo sabes, por eso te has convertido en la voz de los desheredados y los huérfanos en algunos de los países más pobres del mundo. Y también sé que te preocupas por el acceso a la educación para las chicas en culturas donde eso se reserva para los chicos.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

–Veo que has estado leyendo cosas sobre mí.

–Llevo años siguiendo tu vida –le confesó Edward. Un día antes, nadie lo hubiera podido forzar a hacer tal confesión–. Me preguntaba cómo sería tu vida cuando el público no estuviera mirando. Y me preguntaba si serías feliz.

En las imágenes de ella que había visto en televisión o en las revistas siempre parecía reservada, seria.

–¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

Aquel era territorio peligroso, decidió Edward. Pero respondió sinceramente:

–Sí.

Por enfadado que estuviera con ella, y dolido, también había estado preocupado.

–Yo también me preguntaba si estarías bien… y si me habrías perdonado.

En realidad, no la había perdonado hasta que volvió a la isla.

–Ya no estoy enfadado. Hiciste lo que pensaste que debías hacer y tal vez incluso fue lo mejor. Pero me habría gustado que respondieras a mis cartas… me habría gustado saber de ti y no tener que verte en televisión.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo siento.

–Pero todo eso es el pasado –dijo Edward entonces, apretando su mano–. ¿Qué tal si nos concentramos en el presente?

–Muy bien –Bella levantó su copa y, después de brindar con él, por fin tomó un sorbo de vino.

Olvidándose del pasado y el futuro, disfrutaron de la cena hablando de cosas sin importancia. Bella era divertida, original, interesante. En resumen, tan fabulosa como lo había sido siempre.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Edward puso una mano en su espalda. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que aquello no era una cita. De hecho, la razón por la que había decidido que cenasen en aquel restaurante era no estar a solas con ella. Claro que ahora debían volver a casa. Juntos.

La alegre conversación que habían compartido durante la cena terminó cuando Edward cerró la puerta.

–Gracias otra vez por la cena –dijo Bella.

Los dos miraron hacia la escalera.

–De nada.

–Tal vez mañana dejarás que yo te invite.

Se había ofrecido a pagar la cuenta esa noche pero Edward se había negado en redondo. No era por orgullo sino más bien por las enseñanzas de su madre, para quien uno debía pagar la cuenta cuando tenía un invitado en casa.

Y también le había enseñado que un hombre nunca debía presionar a una mujer.

–Tal vez –respondió para ahorrarse una discusión.

–Bueno, estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a dormir.

–Ha sido un día muy largo –asintió él.

–Especialmente para ti. Yo me he levantado a las doce pero seguramente tú te habrás levantado temprano.

–Sí, claro.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

–Edward…

–Buenas noches, Bella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Buenas noches.

Estaba subiendo la escalera cuando Edward supo que él dormiría en el porche, bajo las estrellas.

Era el único sitio en el que podía dormir sabiendo que Bella estaba bajo su techo.

Y, para rematar aquel día tan complicado, empezaba a sentir un desagradable picor en la espalda por la hiedra venenosa…

Bella no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero pasó la segunda noche al lado de Edward Cullen sin ir a buscarlo.

Pensar que su madre decía que tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos… Renée se quedaría asombrada de su autocontrol. Y aliviada.

Por supuesto, la ayudó mucho que después de la primera noche, cuando cenaron en el restaurante, apenas se hubieran visto. El viernes por la mañana, cuando despertó, Edward se había ido y en el porche, sobre una de las hamacas, había una almohada y una manta. Dormía allí; lo sabía porque había oído sus pasos en la escalera mientras ella estaba en la cama, conteniendo el aliento y esperando tontamente que llamase a su puerta.

Esa noche, Edward volvió a casa cuando ya había oscurecido. Había hecho que le enviaran algo de la taberna y Bella cenó sola en el porche, intentando disfrutar del paisaje pero echándolo de menos.

El público pensaba que su vida era una fiesta y, aunque no era verdad, eso no la amargaba. Pero en ese momento tampoco sentía la resignación a la que se había acostumbrado.

Había ido a la isla Corazón para respirar un poco.

Para tomar el sol libremente por última vez antes de hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como princesa de Morenci: casarse y tener herederos.

Había pensado que ir allí la ayudaría a aceptar su futuro, pero ver a Edward de nuevo y disfrutar de algún momento romántico solo lo hacía más difícil.

Y, a juzgar por cómo la evitaba él, seguramente sentía lo mismo.

No ayudó nada que Leah apareciese el sábado, la última noche que Bella iba a pasar allí. Había ido, supuestamente, a llevarle las llaves del chalé, aunque no podría instalarse allí hasta el día siguiente. Pero, por su expresión, estaba bien claro que la veía como una amenaza.

Ojalá lo fuera, pensó.

–Edward no está aquí –Bella intentó sonreír, aunque le costaba un mundo.

–No esperaba encontrarlo aquí –admitió Leah–. He visto su camioneta en el puerto.

–¿Y por qué no le has dado las llaves a él?

La joven suspiró.

–Sentía curiosidad.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre ti y Edward…

–Querías saber si nos acostábamos juntos –dijo Bella.

Leah tuvo la delicadeza de parecer avergonzada.

–Lo siento –se disculpó–. Pareces una buena persona y ya me contaste que Edward y tú os conocéis desde niños. Debo parecerte un poco patética.

–No, no –se apresuró a decir Bella. Recelosa y territorial, sí. Pero no patética. Ella sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

–No sé si Edward te ha dicho que hemos salido juntos varias veces…

–Sí, me lo ha contado.

–No es nada serio.

También se lo había contado.

–Pero a ti te gustaría que lo fuera.

–Sí –le confesó Leah, jugando con la correa de su reloj–. Nos llevamos muy bien y… en fin, nos gustan las mismas cosas. Pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que él se contenía, que no estaba dispuesto a tomar en serio la relación –ya no parecía una mujer celosa sino una mujer vulnerable e insegura–. Me decía a mí misma que era un típico caso de fobia al compromiso y que, tarde o temprano, me pediría que me casara con él, pero…

Bella esperó, en silencio, a que terminara la frase.

«No te preocupes por mí, yo no soy la competencia. Aunque Edward sintiera algo por mí, no podría haber nada entre nosotros».

–Yo creo que está enamorado de ti –anunció Leah entonces–. Creo que lo ha estado siempre.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Y aunque sabía que era absurdo y que no había esperanza alguna, su corazón empezó a latir casi dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

«Me quiere».

La puerta se abrió entonces y en el quicio apareció el hombre en cuestión, mirando de una a otra.

–Hola.

–¡Edward! –Leah sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando camuflar su rubor–. Había venido para darle a Bella las llaves del chalé.

Era una excusa plausible y Edward pareció relajarse.

–Los inquilinos se marchan antes de lo previsto, así que puede instalarse mañana a primera hora.

–No tengo prisa –dijo Bella.

Y luego se puso colorada. No era precisamente lo que debía decir en ese momento.

Edward señaló la cocina.

–Yo venía a comer algo. Puedes quedarte si quieres, Leah.

–Gracias por la oferta pero no puedo… tengo una tonelada de trabajo en la oficina.

–Ah, muy bien. Me alegro de haberte visto.

–Sí, yo también –Leah intentó sonreír–. Adiós, Bella.

–Adiós, Leah.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Bella se volvió hacia él.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

–¿Qué? –exclamó Edward.

–Leah está enamorada de ti. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

–¿Y por qué estás tú tan enfadada?

Bella no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Al menos una que tuviera sentido, de modo que se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–El otro día te enfadaste por lo mismo, pero por diferentes razones.

–Tienes que ser sincero con ella, Edward.

–¡Siempre he sido sincero con ella! –exclamó él, enfadado–. Con ella y contigo. Al que he mentido siempre es a mí mismo. He fingido que te había olvidado… ¿pues sabes una cosa? No es verdad.

Eso dejó a Bella sin habla durante un segundo.

–Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Edward.

–¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me case con Leah?

¡No!, pensó ella. Era una respuesta visceral, pero lo que consiguió decir, y en un tono asombrosamente calmado dadas las circunstancias, fue:

–Si eso es lo que tienes que hacer para ser feliz, sí.

–Ah, ya veo, como tú estás dispuesta a casarte con un hombre del que no estás enamorada, yo debo hacer lo mismo.

Bella dio un paso atrás, como si la hubiera abofeteado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward estaba disculpándose.

–Lo siento, de verdad. No tengo derecho a echarte nada en cara. Nuestra situación es muy diferente.

–Sí, lo es.

Pero esa noche, en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Bella se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si tenía que serlo.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece? Que pena me da con ustedes, de verdad que no hay excusas, así que no las daré, pronto les subo más._

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	10. Capítulo 9

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 9**

EDWARD seguía dormido en el porche cuando Bella bajó a la cocina al amanecer para llamar por teléfono.

Había llegado a muchas conclusiones esa noche, durante las largas horas en vela, y la primera era que tenía que llamar a Michael.

Después de hablar con su madre cuando llegó a la isla había llamado a Michael para dejarle un mensaje en el buzón de voz, sabiendo que a esa hora estaría en el trabajo.

Pero tenía que hablar con él. De hecho, era algo que debería haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Sobre todo cuando él sacó el tema del matrimonio.

Edward estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía cierto poder y, aunque sus opciones estaban limitadas, podía decidir ciertas cosas. Y no se casaría con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada por perfecto que le pareciese a su madre.

Michael respondió de inmediato, en francés, que era el idioma que solían hablar en Morenci.

–Bonjour, Michael.

–¡Isabella! –exclamó él–. Estaba deseando hablar contigo.

–¿No escuchaste mi mensaje? –le preguntó ella.

–Sí, pero era tan breve… además, no parecías tú y solo sirvió para preocuparme aún más.

Bella querría sentirse conmovida por sus palabras, querría sentir lo que Edward la hizo sentir cuando le dijo que había estado preocupado por ella.

Pero no sentía nada. No estaba enamorada de Michael. Y el respeto y el afecto eran insustanciales como sustitutos del amor.

–Quiero disculparme por haberme marchado tan abruptamente y sin avisarte –empezó a decir–. Estoy en contacto con mi madre, de modo que sé que mi ausencia está siendo un inconveniente para todos.

–Sí, es un problema –reconoció él–. Afortunadamente, la prensa no conoce tu paradero. Pero volverás pronto, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

Demasiado pronto, pensó Bella, mirando el horizonte que empezaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol. El paisaje era tan hermoso que cerró los ojos e intentó grabarlo en su memoria.

–Estupendo –dijo Michael–. El miércoles tengo una cena importante con unos inversores extranjeros y esperaba que tú pudieras acompañarme. Me han preguntado si acudirías… ya sabes la fascinación que siente la gente por la realeza.

Sí, lo sabía muy bien.

–¿El miércoles? No, me temo que no estaré en Morenci para entonces.

–Pero llevas fuera casi una semana –dijo Michael, con tono impaciente–. Y cada día que pasa se vuelve más difícil explicar tu ausencia. Tu madre me ha dicho…

Bella estaba cansada de que su madre hablase por ella, por buenas que fueran sus intenciones.

–Yo tengo mi propia vida, Michael –lo interrumpió, asombrada de haberlo dicho pero sin intención de retirarlo.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Michael.

–¿Va todo bien?

–Nunca ha ido mejor. Solo intento dejar claro que princesa o no, tengo mi propia vida.

–Sí, claro.

–Entiendo que tengo obligaciones, pero si estuviera indispuesta o enferma habría que cancelarlas de todas formas.

–¿Estás enferma, chérie?

Bella contuvo un suspiro.

–No, no lo estoy.

–Ah, entonces creo que lo entiendo.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Eres una princesa, pero también eres una mujer. Yo he ido muy despacio en deferencia a tu posición, pero tal vez no era eso lo que tú querías. Tal vez he sido demasiado remilgado –Michael bajó la voz– sobre mis sentimientos por ti.

En el cerebro de Bella empezaron a sonar campanas de alarma. Michael no podía pensar que quería que le declarase su amor. Tal vez en otro momento había esperado que esas palabras pudieran hacer que sintiera algo por él, pero ahora solo complicarían las cosas.

–Tus sentimientos por mí están muy claros, Michael. Han estado claros desde el principio, pero me temo que son los míos los que no lo están. Siento afecto por ti, desde luego, y me siento halagada por tu interés y tus atenciones durante estos últimos meses.

–No esperaba que te sintieras halagada –dijo Michael.

–Me gustaría poder decirte que… siento algo por ti, pero creo que lo mejor es que seamos sinceros. Disfruto de tu compañía y tu amistad siempre será un tesoro para mí, pero…

–Vamos a dejarlo así, ma chérie. De ese modo, mi orgullo quedará intacto.

–Lo siento, Michael. De verdad.

–Yo también.

Edward se movió en la hamaca y tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor. El escozor de la hiedra venenosa lo estaba matando pero le daba igual. La conversación que acababa de escuchar era mucho más importante.

Él no había sido el primero de la clase en francés durante el instituto, pero por el tono de Bella y por algunas de las palabras que sí había entendido estaba claro que la noticia que le había dado a Michael no era buena.

Edward contuvo el deseo de saltar de la hamaca y levantar el puño en un gesto de triunfo. Pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Mientras el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, ni siquiera el picor de la hiedra venenosa podía contener su alegría.

Las maletas de Bella estaban una vez más en el piso de abajo cuando Edward volvió a casa a las doce. Mientras él estaba en el puerto ayudando a Mick, ella había estado ocupada. Y no solo había hecho el equipaje sino que había colocado las sábanas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la lavadora.

Estaba en la cocina, comiendo una tostada quemada y tomando un café que él había hecho antes de irse y que debía saber a demonios.

–¿Has quitado las sábanas?

–Es lo que debe hacer una invitada, ¿no?

–Sí, claro –respondió él. Aunque Seth no lo había hecho.

–Leah llamó hace un rato para decir que la casa estaba limpia y podía ir cuando quisiera.

–Bueno, entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Hace un día estupendo, imagino que querrás tomar el sol en el porche.

Bella sonrió, insegura.

–Edward…

–¿Sí? –murmuró él. Se preguntaba si iba a contarle su conversación con Michael. Pero aunque no fuera así, se alegraba de que hubiera tomado una decisión.

–Veras, yo… ¿te importaría llevarme al supermercado? Tengo que comprar leche, café, huevos y todo lo demás.

Edward miró la tostada quemada que tenía en la mano, pero contuvo el deseo de preguntar cómo pensaba hacerse la comida ella misma.

–¿Qué te pasa en las piernas? –le preguntó ella entonces.

–Me he puesto pomada de calamina.

–Cala… –Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

–Ríete, ríete. No me importa.

–No me estoy riendo.

–Pero estás deseando hacerlo, lo veo en tus ojos –dijo Edward–. Sí, es una reacción a la hiedra venenosa.

–¿Y te pica tanto como me picaba a mí el tercer verano?

–Mucho peor –respondió él. Recordaba ese verano y lo adorable que estaba Bella cubierta de pomada de color rosa…

Edward la acompañó al supermercado y la dejó en uno de los pasillos mientras él iba a buscar pan de molde, café, donuts, patatas fritas, embutidos y dos cajas de cereales. En general, cenaba fuera de casa pero le gustaba tener algo en la nevera.

–Veo que has escogido algo de todos los grupos alimenticios –bromeó cuando se encontró con Bella en la caja.

En el carrito llevaba frutas, verduras, leche, queso, pan, vino y varias bandejas de carne.

–Sí, un poco de todo.

–¿Sabes cómo cocinar esa carne? –le preguntó.

–No soy tonta –replicó ella. Pero su expresión se ensombreció enseguida, tal vez al recordar la tostada quemada.

–Solo era una pregunta.

–Y yo te he contestado.

–Llevas muchos filetes. ¿Tienes pensado invitar a alguien a comer?

–No, son para mí.

–Ah –Edward se pasó la mano por la pantorrilla, que le picaba como el demonio.

–Bueno, vamos a pagar.

Edward interceptó algunas miradas de curiosidad pero la cajera no intentó disimular su interés. Y Melinda Townsend era la mayor cotilla de la isla.

–¿Es usted famosa? –le preguntó directamente.

Bella sonrió.

–Me pasa todo el tiempo –respondió, con acento texano–. La gente piensa que me ha visto en televisión o en el cine.

–Se parece a esa princesa… –insistió la mujer, señalando una revista en una estantería cercana.

En la portada había una fotografía de Bella en un evento que debía haber tenido lugar una semana antes y, a menos que Edward estuviera equivocado, el hombre que iba tras ella debía ser Michael.

–Nos parecemos un poco, es verdad –asintió ella–. Pero no se preocupe, no es la primera vez que me pasa.

Melinda la miró atentamente y Edward contuvo el aliento.

–No, es usted más guapa.

–Vaya, gracias.

Acababan de decirle que era más guapa que ella misma, qué curioso.

–Pero seguro que le gustaría tener su cuenta corriente –siguió Melinda, mientras iba pasando los productos por el lector electrónico–. Está forrada.

–Según dicen, el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad.

–Tal vez, pero no me importaría descubrirlo por mí misma –bromeó la mujer–. ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿Te importaría ser tan rico como esa princesa?

Él sería feliz con la princesa, rica o no.

–Yo me contento con lo que tengo. Es más que suficiente.

–Porque tú no eres avaricioso –dijo Melinda, haciéndole un guiño a Bella–. Edward es de aquí y tiene gustos sencillos. Le gusta la cerveza más que el champán.

Lo que Melinda decía era cierto. Y no se sentía avergonzado de ello. De hecho, lo que lo avergonzaba era haberse sentido avergonzado cuando Bella llegó a la isla. Porque él estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido en la vida.

–Cerveza y nachos, ese soy yo.

–Ah, por cierto. Casi se me olvida…

Bella salió corriendo y volvió un momento después con seis latas de cerveza de la marca favorita de Edward.

Y él se preguntó si las había comprado para ella o porque pensaba invitarlo al chalé.

Subieron las cosas a la camioneta y esta vez no tomaron el atajo sino la carretera principal, aunque tuvieron que parar un momento para esperar que un ciervo se apartase de su camino.

–Este sitio es prácticamente un santuario de vida salvaje y el ciervo lo sabe. No tienen ningún miedo porque aquí está prohibida la caza.

–No me importa esperar.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad?

–Es increíble encontrarse con uno así, de repente, en medio de la carretera. Serían estupendos como tema.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Para un cuadro. Yo siempre pinto paisajes o bodegones, pero sería un reto intentar capturar esa energía en movimiento.

Unos minutos después llegaban al chalé. Edward la ayudó a sacar las maletas y las bolsas y luego se quedó en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

–Si necesitas algo…

–Sé dónde vives –lo interrumpió ella–. Pondré una bandera blanca en el porche si tengo algún problema – le prometió, con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, entonces…

–En fin…

–Tal vez nos veamos por ahí.

–Eso espero –dijo Bella–. Yo no saldré mucho porque no tengo medio de transporte. Tal vez podrías pasar por aquí cuando no tengas nada que hacer.

Edward asintió, planeando limpiar su agenda de inmediato.

* * *

Después de tanto contratiempo, hoy actualizo FF con ¡capítulo doble!  
Perdón mis chiquillas (y chiquillos, si los hay) por haber dejado todo tan abandonado, pero hubo un contratiempo familiar. Mi mami se cayó, me la operaron y ahorita es cuidarla las 24 hrs. y ¿adivinen quién lo hace? sí, yo.  
Pero me ando poniendo al tanto ok, no abandono ya saben eso :D

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	11. Capítulo 10

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 10**

A LA mañana siguiente, Bella probó a pescar. Antes de instalarse en el chalé había ido al puerto a solicitar una licencia y había comprado un cubo de cebo, pero después de dos horas de pie en el porche solo había pescado algas y, por fin, perdió el anzuelo, que debió enredarse con algo en el fondo.

Suspirando, dejó libres a los pececillos que servían de cebo y decidió olvidarse de la pesca por el momento.

En cualquier caso, lo había pasado bien.

Pero solo hicieron falta veinticuatro horas de soledad para que empezara a desear compañía. Y no cualquier compañía, la de Edward.

Aunque estaba disfrutando del paisaje, cada vez que miraba hacia su casa, al otro lado del lago, se le encogía el corazón. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver a Edward, pero de vez en cuando le parecía ver un reflejo o un movimiento en el porche y lo imaginaba mirándola desde allí como estaba haciendo ella.

Había ido a la isla buscando paz, pensando que era el sitio que había anhelado siempre. Pero empezaba a darse cuenta de que a quien buscaba era a Edward.

Bella volvió a entrar en el chalé para servirse un té helado y luego miró en la nevera, preguntándose qué podía hacer de cena. La noche anterior había cenado un sándwich de pavo y esa mañana había tomado un par de tostadas… quemadas más bien. La casa tenía una cocina para un gourmet; el problema era que faltaba el chef.

Cuando iba a sacar más pavo de la nevera oyó un golpecito en la puerta y fue a abrir con una sonrisa en los labios porque solo una persona sabía dónde encontrarla. Y, por supuesto, en el porche estaba Edward, tan guapo como siempre.

–Hola.

–Espero no molestarte.

–No, en absoluto. Entra, por favor –Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Llevaba sus típicos pantalones cortos y una camiseta con el logo del resort, el pelo despeinado por la brisa, el puente de la nariz un poco rojo a pesar de su bronceado.

–Deberías ponerte crema solar –le aconsejó–. Tienes la cara un poco quemada.

Edward se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

–Siempre se me olvida.

–¿Has estado muy ocupado?

–Mucho, afortunadamente –Edward se encogió de hombros–. Y eso está bien porque significa que el negocio funciona.

A Bella le gustaba eso de él. Era un gran trabajador, algo que había aprendido de sus padres. Como ella. Los Swan eran una familia real, pero sus padres estaban siempre ocupados. Su trabajo consistía en promocionar el país, además de apadrinar causas solidarias.

–He visto que un par de yates salían del puerto esta mañana.

–Han salido a navegar un rato antes de que empiece el mal tiempo.

–¿Otra tormenta?

–No, pero soplará el viento por la tarde. Los yates son grandes, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Una semana antes, Bella habría estado de acuerdo pero en aquel momento no estaba tan segura. A veces había que arriesgarse.

–Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que escapó de sus pulmones de golpe cuando él respondió:

–Tu madre.

–¿Mi madre?

–Llamó hace una hora. Estaba un poco preocupada y… en fin –Edward hizo una mueca–, me ha dicho unas cuantas cosas.

–Lo siento.

–No pasa nada. He hecho lo posible para convencerla de que estás bien pero quiere que la llames de inmediato. Es algo urgente, según ella.

–Todo es urgente para mi madre –bromeó Bella.

–Pero vas a llamarla, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro. Estaba intentando evitarlo, pero no me queda más remedio.

–¿Alguna razón en particular?

Su expresión era despreocupada pero Bella creyó notar cierto reto en la pregunta.

–He roto mi relación con Michael.

–Ah.

–¿Ah? –repitió ella, cruzándose de brazos–. Es algo muy importante, especialmente para mi madre. Seguro que ha hablado con Michael y quiere convencerme para que cambie de opinión.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–En cualquier caso, es tu decisión.

–Sí, lo es. Mi vida, mi futuro, mi decisión.

–Hablas como una verdadera princesa –murmuró él, levantando una mano para acariciar su cara con un dedo.

Bella tragó saliva.

–¿Quieres… quieres tomar algo?

–No puedo quedarme.

–Ah.

–¿En otro momento entonces?

–Sí, claro.

–Ah, se me olvidaba, esto es para ti.

Fue entonces cuando notó que llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Dentro había una caja de acuarelas, brochas y un cuaderno de grueso papel.

–¿Para mí?

–No es de la mejor calidad, lo he comprado en el pueblo –se disculpó Edward–. Pero he pensado que así tendrías algo que hacer.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón. Le habían hecho muchos regalos en su vida, regalos de mucho valor, pero ninguno tan precioso como aquel. Como la caña de pescar, le decía que Edward la entendía, que conocía bien a la auténtica Bella. Y eso era otro regalo.

–Gracias.

–De nada –Edward señaló el horizonte–. Deberías pintarlo.

–No sé si podré hacerle justicia.

–Lo importante es que disfrutes haciéndolo –le recordó él antes de marcharse.

Bella llamó a su madre una hora después y lo lamentó en cuanto Renée se puso al teléfono.

–Tienes que volver de inmediato para arreglar las cosas con Michael, Isabella.

–No hay nada que arreglar, madre –replicó ella–. Hemos estado saliendo durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que me diese cuenta de que no estoy enamorada.

No, Michael no era el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, pensó, mirando las acuarelas que le había llevado Edward.

–Eso son tonterías –dijo su madre.

–No, no lo son. No estoy enamorada de Michael y dudo que él me quiera a mí. Puede que tú creas que debo casarme con él pero la que cuenta es mi opinión.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Isabella?

Lo mismo que les había pasado a sus padres treinta años antes cuando decidieron casarse, aunque fuera ir en contra de las tradiciones y la opinión pública de su país.

–Estoy decidiendo mi futuro, madre.

Y después de decir eso colgó sin escuchar las protestas de Renée.

Al contrario que el día anterior, Edward no tenía ninguna razón para ir al chalé de Bella. Pero cuando subió a un barco de pesca esa mañana se encontró dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Ella estaba en el porche, mirando un caballete que había hecho con una silla de la cocina.

–¡Buenos días, vecino! –gritó.

–Buenos días.

–¿Vienes a desayunar?

No había pensado hacerlo. De hecho, solo había pensado salir a navegar un rato para comprobar si el motor funcionaba.

–Solo puedo quedarme un momento –Edward saltó del barco y lo amarró a uno de los pilotes del porche.

Bella llevaba un sencillo vestido de algodón, las tiras de un bañador rosa asomando por el cuello. Iba descalza y sus piernas y brazos habían empezado a tomar color. Aparte de guapa parecía feliz y a Edward le gustaría sentir lo mismo. Pero estaba angustiado. Por mucho que la deseara, no quería complicarle la vida.

Tenía que ser informal, simpático, nada de ataduras, nada de ponerse serio.

–Me estás mirando fijamente –dijo ella.

–Estaba disfrutando del paisaje.

–El lago está ahí –Bella lo señaló con la brocha, tan elegante como siempre a pesar de la mancha azul que tenía en la nariz.

Él la miró de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo.

Tampoco había nada de malo en flirtear un poco.

–Ese no es el paisaje al que me refería.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa y el rubor de sus mejillas le dijeron que no era inmune.

–Veo que estás utilizando las acuarelas que te traje ayer –dijo Edward, colocándose tras el caballete.

–Es mi tercer intento –Bella suspiró.

Había empezado a trazar las líneas de la bahía en tonos azules y verdes. Su casa estaba al otro lado, un puntito en el horizonte.

–A mí me parece que está bien.

–Hace años que no pintaba.

–Pero lo estás pasando bien, ¿no?

–Mucho –Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Eso era lo único importante.

–Se te ve más relajada.

–He dormido como un bebé estas últimas noches.

–Yo no he pegado ojo.

–Vaya, lo siento.

–Seguramente es mejor porque sé con qué soñaría.

–Eso se llaman fantasías, Edward –Bella le dio un empujón, intentando hacerse la insultada.

Pero Edward se limitó a sonreír.

–Y eso explica por qué las tengo incluso cuando estoy despierto.

Los dos se pusieron serios entonces.

–¿Dónde pensabas cenar esta noche? –le preguntó Bella antes de que Edward pudiera inclinarse para besarla.

–No lo había pensado.

–Yo tengo unos filetes estupendos.

–Y mi cerveza favorita –añadió Edward–. ¿Es una invitación?

–Sería más bien un favor. No sé usar el horno ni el grill… ni nada –le confesó Bella–. Pero si vas a decirme que soy un desastre, ahórratelo.

Edward tomó su mano para besarla.

–Nunca haría eso.

De hecho, si alguien era un desastre en todos los sentidos, era él.

Edward volvió a las seis de la tarde y no se molestó siquiera en cuestionar su decisión, aunque sí empezaba a cuestionarse su cordura. Con Michael o sin él, Bella se marcharía tarde o temprano de la isla y los romances a distancia nunca acababan bien.

Pero decidió que le daba igual. Lo importante era que quería estar con Bella y solo tenían unos días, de modo que no iba a desperdiciarlos. Así que se duchó, se afeitó por segunda vez esa semana y se puso colonia.

Sus padres llamaron poco después y cuando mencionó que Bella estaba en la isla, su padre suspiró y su madre se quedó callada un momento.

–Ten cuidado, hijo –dijo después.

–Es una princesa, no una asesina.

–Yo sé lo mal que lo pasaste hace años.

–Entonces era un crío –les recordó él–. No os preocupéis, estoy bien.

Pero al ver a Bella decidió que no estaba tan seguro.

Se había puesto un vestido amarillo sin mangas con un volante en el pecho que no dejaba de moverse con la brisa. Una brisa que se había intensificado desde esa mañana, como habían predicho los meteorólogos, creando unas olas de cresta blanca que casi llegaban hasta el porche.

Él se sentía un poco como esas olas, movido por fuerzas que no podía controlar. Empujado por el destino y por la hermosa mujer que le ofrecía una cerveza fría.

–Imagino que no querrás un vaso.

–No, directamente de la botella –respondió Edward.

–Pues entonces, yo también.

Edward deseaba tanto besarla que tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

–¿Has terminado tu cuadro?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, de modo que el movimiento de sus pendientes de aro llamó su atención.

–Algunas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Y paciencia, algo que nunca había sido el fuerte de Edward, especialmente en lo que se refería a Bella. Era un hombre adulto, pero se sentía como esos veranos atrás, desesperado por besarla, deseando hacer el amor con ella…

–¿Tienes hambre?

–Sí –respondió él, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesa para señalar el grill–. Es enorme.

Bella lo miró, alarmada.

–¿Eso significa que tampoco tú sabes usarlo?

Edward soltó una carcajada que atenuó un poco su frustración sexual.

–Soy un hombre, Bella. Y los hombres nacen sabiendo usar un grill. Creo que he leído en algún sitio que es una cosa genética.

Unos minutos después de encender el grill, encontró a Bella en la cocina haciendo una ensalada.

–Me temo que no puedo ofrecerte mucho más. No compré patatas ni arroz en el supermercado y la verdad es que tampoco hubiera sabido qué hacer con ello. Aparentemente, lo de cocinar no está en mi código genético.

–El pan que has comprado es muy bueno.

–Lo dices para que no me sienta mal –bromeó Bella.

–¿Y ha funcionado?

–Más o menos.

–Esa ensalada tiene buen aspecto.

–No hay que ser muy hábil para mezclar una lechuga con unos tomates –Bella se quedó pensativa un momento–. Pero creo que me gustaría cocinar.

–Pues estudia cocina.

Edward esperaba que se riera. La mujer que llegó a la isla unos días antes lo habría hecho.

–Podría ser una buena idea –dijo, en cambio–. Podría contratar a alguien para que me enseñase… o incluso pedirle al chef de palacio que me diera unas clases.

Se le encogió el corazón al imaginarla en la cocina del palacio de Morenci, con un chef dándole instrucciones en francés. Nada que ver con la mujer que estaba descalza en la cocina, con un paño atado a la cintura y una lata de cerveza en la mano.

–¿Edward?

Él se dio cuenta de que debía estar mirándola con el ceño fruncido e intentó sacudirse la melancolía.

–Bueno, será mejor que ponga los filetes en el grill.

Cenaron en el porche, sujetando las servilletas para que no se las llevara el viento. Pero el viento se llevó una hoja de lechuga del plato de Bella directamente a las rodillas de Edward, haciéndolos reír.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Bella se echó hacia atrás en la silla, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Cuánto le gustaría poder embotellar esa sensación de felicidad, pensó.

–Esto es lo que echaba de menos –le dijo–. Esta normalidad.

–Aquí no somos precisamente muy normales –bromeó él–. ¿Qué se considera normal en Morenci?

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Yo tengo una agenda muy apretada. Entregas de premios, apariciones públicas, visitas sociales y culturales… pero tres días a la semana encuentro tiempo para mis proyectos favoritos.

–¿Esas causas que apadrinas?

–Exactamente.

–Parece que estás muy ocupada.

–Lo estoy, pero no importa. Al menos me siento útil –Bella se encogió de hombros–. Pero nunca estoy sola. Sentarme frente a un lago y relajarme… es algo imposible. Qué ironía –dijo entonces.

–¿Qué es una ironía?

–Mi madre era una chica normal que soñaba con llevar una corona. Yo soy una princesa que sueña con ser una chica normal.

Los sueños de Renée se habían hecho realidad. Su madre había conseguido lo que quería a pesar de todos los obstáculos que amenazaban con romper la relación con su padre. Según su abuela, ni Morenci ni el rey sabían lo que los esperaba cuando Renée llegó allí para participar en un concurso de belleza tres décadas antes.

Indomable, esa era la palabra que los medios usaban para definir a la reina. Y Bella se daba cuenta de que tal vez ella había heredado esa cualidad.

–Aquí puedo ser yo misma –dijo, alargando una mano para apretar la de Edward–. Puedo ser yo misma contigo. Creo que es por eso por lo que he venido a la isla.

–Y yo me alegro de que estés aquí.

Bella tragó saliva.

–¿Pensarás lo mismo cuando Seth venga a buscarme la semana que viene?

Era el elefante en medio del salón del que no habían hablado, pero fue un alivio para Bella que Edward no quisiera responder.

–Vamos a dejar eso por ahora. Como te dije una vez: es mejor pensar en el presente.

–Yo nunca he podido vivir el presente.

–Ni yo tampoco. Siempre he tenido planes, objetivos… pero a veces hay que aceptar lo que uno tiene mientras lo tiene. Así que esta noche voy a quedarme en este sitio fabuloso, con una mujer especialmente guapa, para tomar otra cerveza y disfrutar del presente.

El corazón de Bella se animó, aunque también se rompió un poco. El futuro era algo imposible para los dos; el presente era lo único que tenían y Bella pensaba agarrarlo con las dos manos.

–Entonces vas a quedarte aquí tomando otra cerveza, ¿eh?

–He dicho que lo haría en compañía de una mujer guapa.

–«Especialmente guapa», creo que has dicho –bromeó Bella.

–Me alegra saber que me prestas atención.

–¿Entonces te vas a quedar ahí sentado?

Edward levantó una ceja.

–¿Debería hacer otra cosa?

–Hay que lavar los platos –le recordó ella–. En casa tengo gente que lo hace por mí, pero aquí no.

–Creo que he visto un lavavajillas en la cocina, así que tu manicura está a salvo. Solo tienes que meter los platos, añadir un poco de detergente y encenderlo.

–Suena muy complicado. Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme… yo soy una alumna visual.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Que puedo leer unas instrucciones mil veces y seguir sin entenderlas, pero si alguien me hace una demostración, aprendo de inmediato.

–¿No me digas?

–De verdad.

–Entonces, ven, voy a demostrártelo.

Llevaron los platos y cubiertos a la cocina, pero la demostración que Edward tenía en mente no se refería al lavavajillas y en cuanto tuvo las manos libres tomó a Bella entre sus brazos.

–Llevo deseando besarte desde que llegué –le confesó.

–Y yo llevo deseando que me beses el mismo tiempo.

–Entonces, pensamos de la misma forma.

–Yo diría que sí.

Bella le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó sus labios antes de que Edward pudiese decir una palabra más.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. Era perfecto. El deseo de Edward parecía rivalizar con el suyo…

«Te quiero», pensó. «Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré».

Pero se recordó a sí misma que debía vivir el momento, no hacer planes de futuro. Nada de soñar con imposibles. Solo el momento y, en ese momento, lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado nada en toda su vida.

Edward se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, como preguntando: ¿estás segura?

–Te deseo, Edward.

Con esa frase todo cambió. No sabía cómo acabó debajo de él en el sofá, con la boca ansiosa de Edward en su cuello mientras intentaba desatar el lazo del vestido.

–Espera, deja que lo haga yo… –dijo ella. Pero el lazo estaba muy apretado–. Creo que he visto unas tijeras en la cocina. O un cuchillo… con un cuchillo podremos cortar la seda.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–¿No te preocupa ese vestido tan bonito?

–Digamos que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza –respondió Bella.

Un segundo después, Edward rasgaba el vestido.

–Problema resuelto –murmuró, levantándola para quitárselo.

Pero Bella, de repente, se sintió tímida. Nunca había estado con un hombre. Había besado a algunos…después de todo, era humana. Pero había aprendido muy pronto que besar a una princesa era algo que los chicos contaban a sus amigos. Incluso a algún reportero si les ofrecían una compensación económica.

Incluso con Michael se había controlado. Tal vez porque sus besos nunca habían encendido su pasión.

De hecho, alguna vez se había preguntado si sería una de esas mujeres que no sentían pasión. No frígida exactamente, más bien indiferente.

Pero no era indiferente en aquel momento.

Desesperada más bien, incluso tal vez un poco depravada dada la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Edward.

–No, nada.

–Estás muy callada.

–¿Debería estar gritando?

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Alguna vez has…?

Avergonzada, Bella se apartó un poco.

–No tengo mucha experiencia.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo –Edward tomó su mano–. ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez?

–Tengo veinticinco años, Edward.

–Responde a la pregunta.

–Si te digo que no, ¿cambiará algo?

–¡Pues claro que sí!

Eso no era lo que Bella quería escuchar. Molesta, iba a levantarse del sofá pero Edward tiró de ella para tomar su cara entre las manos.

–No me has dejado terminar. Iba a decir que cambiaría algo…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me tomaría mi tiempo para hacerte disfrutar.

* * *

Después de tanto contratiempo, hoy actualizo FF con ¡capítulo doble!  
Perdón mis chiquillas (y chiquillos, si los hay) por haber dejado todo tan abandonado, pero hubo un contratiempo familiar. Mi mami se cayó, me la operaron y ahorita es cuidarla las 24 hrs. y ¿adivinen quién lo hace? sí, yo.  
Pero me ando poniendo al tanto ok, no abandono ya saben eso :D

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	12. Capítulo 11

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 11**

IBA a lamentarlo, pensó Edward mientras la miraba dormir. Pero no lamentaba nada. Incluso sabiendo que Bella se marcharía de allí en una semana, que desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Al menos esta vez sabría por qué y tal vez eso haría que fuese más fácil aceptarlo.

Bella se movió entonces, murmurando algo en sueños.

La noche anterior lo había sorprendido y no solo por su inexperiencia sino por su pasión. Era suya, pensó.

Daba igual lo que les deparase el destino, siempre sería suya. Y él siempre sería de Bella.

Edward miró el reloj. El sol estaba levantándose y colándose por las cortinas. No quería que empezase el día y no quería dejarla, pero algunas cosas no podían dejarse aparcadas y su trabajo era una de ellas.

Edward apartó el brazo con cuidado pero Bella despertó cuando estaba levantándose de la cama.

–¿Te vas?

–Tengo que trabajar.

–¿Y cuándo volverás?

Esa noche, por supuesto.

–Dijiste algo sobre unas pechugas de pollo…

–Compré un par de ellas en el supermercado, sí.

–Yo traeré patatas y las haremos al grill.

–No me has enseñado a utilizar el lavavajillas –le recordó Bella, estirándose lánguidamente. Y Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no meterse en la cama de nuevo. A la porra el resort.

–No tardaré mucho –le prometió, inclinándose para besar su cuello.

–Eso espero.

¿Cómo iba un hombre a ignorar una petición así?

Edward se dedicó a sus tareas durante todo el día, pero no podía poner el corazón en ello. Había tenido relaciones sexuales muchas veces pero nunca había hecho el amor. Y había una enorme diferencia.

Gracia a Dios, Mick evitó que cometiese un error monumental en la factura de un yate. El cambio en el decimal podría haberle costado una pequeña fortuna.

–¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? –le preguntó el hombre, su sonrisa sugiriendo que lo sabía.

–Lo siento.

–Es guapa, ¿eh? Y vas a verla esta noche, seguro.

No se le escapaba nada.

–En cuanto pueda.

–¿Por qué no te vas ahora mismo? Yo puedo terminar aquí y seguramente lo haré mejor que tú. De todas formas, no puedes concentrarte.

Edward tuvo que sonreír.

–Gracias, Mick. Creo que tienes razón.

Pasaban los días y Bella intentaba recordar cuándo se había sentido más feliz pero no era capaz. Incluso sus recuerdos de infancia en la isla palidecían en comparación.

Edward era la diferencia, pensó, mientras se daba la vuelta para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Él abrió un ojo y le sonrió. Pero cuando pensó que iba a volver a dormirse sintió que acariciaba su cadera, subiendo por su costado hasta su pecho…

–Estás despierto –lo acusó.

–Estoy levantado… si eso es lo que quieres decir –Edward soltó una carcajada cuando Bella le dio un cachete.

Aún no había amanecido.

–Vamos fuera –sugirió Bella.

–¿Fuera?

–A nadar.

–Pero hace frío…

–Sin bañador.

Era todo lo que Edward necesitaba escuchar.

Media hora más tarde volvían a entrar en la casa, temblando y riendo como un par de críos. Después, hicieron el amor de nuevo frente a la chimenea de gas y Edward decidió memorizar su expresión mientras el deseo se llevaba la cordura…

–Te quiero –susurró Bella.

Lo había dicho muy bajito para que Edward no lo oyera pero era importante decir esas palabras en voz alta. Y aunque sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, que los dos debían alejarse del borde del precipicio, se sintió abrumada de emoción cuando le pareció que Edward decía lo mismo.

Bella se marchaba.

Había alargado su estancia en la isla durante dos semanas pero eso daba igual. Lo único que importaba era que se marcharía de allí en unas horas. Y él sabía por experiencia cuánto le dolía decirle adiós.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que debía vivir el momento pero había sido un tonto. Porque estaba enamorado de Bella. ¿Y cómo podía un hombre despedirse de la mujer a la que amaba y no sentir que se le rompía el corazón?

El cielo era de un azul imposible aquel día, pero debería estar negro, cubierto de nubes. Eso iría mejor con su estado de ánimo mientras esperaba que llegase Seth.

También ella estaba en silencio, sentada en una hamaca a su lado. Ni siquiera intentó convencerla para que se quedase unos días más… ¿para qué? Aquel había sido un tiempo robado y ambos lo sabían.

La Cessna apareció entonces en el cielo. Seth inclinó un ala a modo de saludo y luego descendió para amerizar prácticamente frente a ellos.

–Llega justo a tiempo –murmuró Edward.

–Sí, es verdad. Al menos en este viaje no habrá tormenta –dijo Bella.

Edward se levantó para ayudarlo a amarrar la avioneta, tomando la cuerda que Seth le tiraba.

–Hola, chicos. Bonito día, ¿eh?

La respuesta de Edward fue un simple gruñido.

–¿Lista, señorita Bella? –le preguntó luego, volviéndose hacia ella.

–No, la verdad es que no. Me gustaría quedarme indefinidamente –respondió ella, mirando a Edward.

–Los dos sabíamos que te irías.

Lo mataba decir eso.

–Intentaré volver pronto.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Los dos sabían que era mentira. Aquel era el final de una historia de amor perfecta.

Seth tomó las maletas de Bella y los dejó solos para que se despidieran. Aunque ya lo habían hecho. Habían estado despidiéndose toda la mañana.

–Llámame cuando llegues.

–Sí, lo haré –asintió ella.

Pero Edward tuvo un momento de duda. ¿Lo haría?

¿Cuando hubiera vuelto a la rutina de sus obligaciones en Morenci se acordaría de llamar o esos días en la isla Corazón serían solo un bonito recuerdo?

Sí, como Bella decía, allí había sido ella misma, pero el resto del mundo esperaba que fuera una princesa.

–Bueno, ya está todo –anunció Seth–. Nos vamos cuando quieras.

–Gracias.

–Entonces te vas –dijo Edward.

–Lo dices como si fuera el final –objetó Bella.

–Porque lo es.

–¿No crees que vuelva nunca?

–Espero que lo hagas, pero nuestras vidas van en direcciones diferentes –Edward suspiró. No estaba intentando hacerle daño, al contrario. Quería que lo entendiera.

–Eso no significa que nosotros tengamos que ir en direcciones diferentes. Eres tú quien me recordó que había que buscar tiempo para las cosas importantes.

Era cierto, pero Edward no sabía cómo responder.

–¿Irás a Morenci si te lo pido?

–¿Yo? –eso lo había pillado por sorpresa–. El resort…

–A visitarme, Edward.

–Sí, claro –murmuró él, sintiéndose como un idiota–. Podría ir una semana, especialmente en invierno.

–Te gustaría Morenci.

–Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo y los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Se besaron entonces. No fue un beso tan apasionado o tan desesperado como los que habían compartido por la mañana, pero la emoción que sintió se quedaría con Edward toda la vida.

Él creía saber lo que era tener el corazón roto, pero aquello era… la destrucción total.

Y el dolor aumentó mientras la ayudaba a subir a la avioneta. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, la imagen de Bella se volvió borrosa.

Seth encendió el motor y las hélices empezaron a moverse. Edward dio un paso atrás y esperó mientras la Cessna se deslizaba por el agua, adquiriendo velocidad mientras lo dejaba atrás…

La avioneta había levantado el vuelo y, mientras tanto, el corazón de Edward se hundía dentro de su pecho.

–Este fin de semana tiene lugar la Gala Anual –estaba diciendo Renée–. Afortunadamente, Anna ya ha hecho tu vestido, solo tienes que probártelo.

–Sí, claro –asintió Bella.

Renée alargó una mano para tocar sus rizos caoba, rojizos por el sol.

–Y probablemente deberías hacerte un tratamiento en el pelo. Lo tienes muy seco.

–Sí.

–¿Ocurre algo, hija?

–No, nada. Estoy donde tengo que estar, haciendo lo que debo hacer –respondió Bella.

–Pero pareces tan infeliz.

–Es que soy infeliz, madre.

–Nunca te había visto así.

Porque nunca se había sentido así. Sabía que tendría que despedirse de Edward, pero pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca… el dolor era insoportable.

–Madre, ¿la abuela intentó convencerte alguna vez para que no te casaras con papá?

Renée parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

–¿Convencerme? No, en absoluto. Pero me dejó bien claro lo que eso significaría. Quería que lo hiciese con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego me ayudó mucho, sobre todo cuando me quedé embarazada. Mi madre no iba a permitir que nadie te diese la espalda, tú eres la heredera del trono al fin y al cabo.

–¿Y si no quisiera serlo? –preguntó Bella.

Renée se llevó una mano al corazón.

–Dios mío… estás enamorada de ese chico.

–Es un hombre ahora, madre. Y sí, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen. Lo amaba cuando era niña y sigo amándolo. Creo que lo amaré siempre.

–Pero no puedes darle la espalda a tu país, Bella. Aquí eres aceptada, nadie cuestiona tu sitio, eres la princesa de Morenci.

–Eso era importante para ti.

–Mucho –asintió Renée–. Por eso hice todo lo que hice. Por mí y por ti.

–Pero yo soy feliz siendo una persona normal.

Su madre la abrazó un momento antes de apartarse.

–Tú no eres normal, hija.

Bella cerró los ojos, angustiada. Pero entonces sintió los labios de su madre en la mejilla…

–Cuando una mujer está enamorada es…extraordinaria –le dijo al oído.

* * *

Hoy actualizo FF con ¡capítulo doble, más epílogo!

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	13. Capítulo 12

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**Capítulo 12**

–¿CÓMO van los recibos, Mick?

–Mejor que tú –respondió el hombre.

Y era la verdad.

Bella se había ido dos días antes y era como si hubieran pasado diez años. Cuánto la echaba de menos.

Le dolía el corazón de pensar en ella. Dormía con el teléfono a su lado, esperando su llamada. Una llamada que no había llegado.

–Uno de los Burns ha tomado un mensaje para ti hace un rato –estaba diciendo Mick–. Se me ha caído el café encima, pero parece una invitación para tomar una copa en la taberna cuando termines de trabajar.

Seguramente sería uno de los chicos con los que jugaba al póquer, pensó Edward. Y tal vez fuese lo mejor porque no podía soportar estar solo en casa. Allí no había nadie esperándolo y acabaría mirando el teléfono otra vez, esperando que sonase.

La taberna, en cambio, estaría llena de amigos.

Caras conocidas, cerveza fría y conversación banal. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con lo único que jamás hubiera esperado: Bella.

No podía ser, tenía que estar viendo visiones.

–Hola, Edward. No sabía si habías recibido mi mensaje.

–Yo… Mick me dijo que viniera a la taberna, pero… –Edward tuvo que aclararse la garganta, aún convencido de estar viendo algo imposible.

–Pero has venido.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?

–He venido a tomar una cerveza –respondió ella.

Edward rio. Reía por lo absurdo de la respuesta y porque, de repente, su corazón parecía haber renacido.

–Claro, es lógico que te encuentre aquí tomando una cerveza cuando pensé que estabas en Morenci.

–No me gusta ser predecible –dijo ella–. Está bien cambiar un poco de vez en cuando, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando se trata de algo importante.

–Bella… estás aquí –Edward tocó su brazo, como para convencerse de que no era cosa de su imaginación.

–Estoy aquí, sí –asintió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

–Aún no lo sé –admitió ella.

El dolorido corazón de Edward se encogió un poco más.

–¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

–¿Es que no lo sabes?

En circunstancias normales, con otra mujer, tal vez podría entenderlo pero Bella… Bella era una princesa y tenía obligaciones en Morenci.

–Vámonos de aquí –dijo entonces, tomándola del brazo–. Tenemos que hablar.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–Espera un momento.

Bella se acercó a la vieja máquina de discos y echó una moneda antes de apretar un botón.

Edward no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que debía convencerla para que se quedase porque nada en su vida funcionaba sin ella.

Entonces empezó a sonar la famosa balada de Van Halen: Cuando es amor.

Edward sonrió al reconocer la canción. Esa última mañana, en la ducha, era la que sonaba en la radio mientras se abrazaban…

Bella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y suspiró.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? –insistió él.

No iba a aceptar una semana o diez días como respuesta. Pero al final resultó que no tenía que hacerlo.

–Yo había pensado quedarme… para siempre.

Él se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Bella?

–Te quiero, Edward.

–Y yo te quiero a ti, pero…

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

–Nada de peros. Ahí es donde termina la frase.

–Te equivocas –dijo Edward, besando ese dedo en el que pensaba poner un anillo en cuanto le fuera posible–. Ahí es donde empieza todo.

* * *

Hoy actualizo FF con ¡capítulo doble, más epílogo!

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


	14. Epílogo

Nueva adaptación:

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Jackie Braun. NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

* * *

**Confesiones de una Princesa**

**_Jackie Braun_**

**EPÍLOGO**

ISABELLA Marie Higginbotham Swan había nacido en un palacio con el título de princesa, pero tres años después de volver a la isla Corazón era una isleña con un nuevo nombre. La gente de la isla no solo había aceptado a Bella Cullen como la esposa de Edward sino que la protegían de la curiosidad de la gente, fueran paparazzi o simples turistas.

Afortunadamente, ahora que el escándalo de su abdicación al trono había dejado de ser noticia de primera página, la gente no le prestaba tanta atención.

Su prima Tanya había aceptado encantada ocupar su sitio. Bella odiaba estar bajo los focos, pero a Tanya le gustaba. Y aunque sus padres no estaban precisamente contentos con su decisión, la respetaban.

Y habían aceptado a Edward, que era lo más importante.

Tres años casada con el hombre al que amaba con toda su alma habían confirmado una cosa: su madre tenía razón. Una mujer enamorada no era normal.

Ni una mujer esperando su primer hijo.

Bella se llevó una mano al abdomen. Aún no podía creerlo pero estaba casi de tres meses.

Edward corría hacia el embarcadero con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente Bella no se sentía bien y había insistido en que fuera al médico…

–Mick me ha dicho que querías verme. ¿Va todo bien?

–Mejor que bien –respondió ella, dándole una copia de la ecografía–. Pero el médico dice que es demasiado pronto para saber si es niño o niña.

–¿Qué? –Edward miró la imagen con gesto de incredulidad antes de tomarla en brazos–. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! –gritó.

Tropezó con una de las maromas del embarcadero, como ese día, tres años antes, cuando Bella volvió a la isla. De nuevo perdió pie y los dos cayeron al agua, pero emergieron riendo, abrazados.

–Parece que he perdido la cabeza –dijo Edward, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Bella sonrió también.

–Y yo no querría que fuese de otra forma, amor mío.

_Fin_

* * *

Hoy actualizo FF con ¡capítulo doble, más epílogo! Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en una historia más y a lo largo de la misma, a pesar del tiempo que eso tomó. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

_Me encuentran en facebook bajo el mismo nombre, el enlace en mi perfil._  
_Nos leemos, un besote._  
_K. O'Shea_


End file.
